


Hiding My Heart

by Thalarael



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bartender!Bellamy, Bellarke, Darkish Bellamy, F/M, Feels, Hero!Bellamy, Loving!Bellamy, Rape Attempt, Slow Burn, Smut, UPDATED CHAPTERS so it is a lot better now, angsty, i think, idek why i try with tags, lots of smut will come soon, not good at tagging, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalarael/pseuds/Thalarael
Summary: Clarke was alright with going to Raven and Finn's One Year Anniversary since officially becoming a couple, even though she had to deal with Finn's attempts to be with her, but she was not okay with the encounter she had with the bartender named Bellamy. However, later that night she finds herself in a severe situation and who is there is help her through it all, while having pieces of himself to put back together?Or, Bellamy and Clarke don't start off to a good start until Clarke is in serious trouble that same night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Hundred fans! I haven't written a fanfiction in a while, and I have had this idea for a while now and have really wanted to share it with everyone! I'm not too used to using AO3 besides being an avid Bellarke fanfic reader, so I might mistake some things. This is just the first chapter of a good story! I should have a chapter up every other day if not sooner!
> 
> There might be some triggers, especially in the first chapter, so TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
> Please enjoy ~
> 
> Feel free (or pretty please) leave comments or reviews or ideas in the comments! Thank you and, again, please enjoy!

“Another round, on us!” Raven yelled out at the small, circular table, raising her hands in the air.

“By  _us_ , you mean  _me_ , right?” Finn chimed in, grinning knowingly at his girlfriend of officially a year now.

They had known each other since childhood, being neighbors and best friends and each other’s first love for many years, but it took until their second year of college for Finn to ask Raven out and officially make her his girlfriend. Here we are a year later, downtown in the bar called  _“Dropship”_  celebrating their first anniversary as a real couple. Also, here was Clarke Griffin, Monty Green, and Jasper Jordan of the same college celebrating their union.

“Of course, idiot!” Raven smacked his upper arm, smirking. Clarke had been friends with Raven for six months now, their chemistry easily clicking. Clarke really looked up to Raven’s ambition and confidence, while Raven took to Clarke’s down-to-earth personality and warm heart. A waiter then returned to their table.

“No thank you, I have classes tomorrow.” Clarke whispered politely to the waiter who returned with more shots and drinks as everyone – but Clarke – insisted.

“Leave it to Ms.Perfect to dampen the mood!” Jasper retorted, rolling his eyes and receiving a harsh glare from Clarke.

“I am not! By all means, get wasted and have a blast!” she put her hands in the air, waving them around.

“Oh, we sure will!” Jasper snorted, quickly downing a shot of god knows what.

Clarke tensed for a moment when she felt a hand on her left shoulder, only to quickly calm down when realizing it was only Monty’s hand on her. “You always attend classes. Are you sure you don’t want to just miss one day?” he tried to reason.

“I have a couple of essays and important lectures so I have to go to tomorrow…not to mention that I am not even of age, technically, and neither are you two…” She lied about having work due tomorrow, knowing just having classes was an even worse excuse to give to them. Unless she wanted continuous teasing, but Clarke didn't take herself to be a masochist. Everyone but Finn rolled their eyes to her statement. “Hey! I am supposed to be setting a good example for you and Jasper!”

“Jasper and I are only a year younger and are in our first year of college.” Monty countered. “It’s not my fault you somehow ended up being older and a sophomore. And look at Raven and Finn! They’re in their third year and are supposed to be your example.” Raven laughed out loud to that and raised her beer, clanking her bottle with the two shot glasses Monty and Jasper raised in the air.

Finn raised a hand.

“Hey, let the good girl remain to be the good girl. We need someone to look out for our asses.” he looked over to Clarke, who gave a small, thankful smile in return. Finn nodded but let his gaze linger on Clarke a little longer than Clarke would have liked. Wanting the attention off of her, Clarke awkwardly looked the other way. She looked over at Raven, who was talking about all the fun she had in her first year of college with a clearly intrigued Monty and Jasper leaning into the table listening intently. Clarke took another glance at Finn, who still had his eyes on her, watching her with caution but with another emotion she couldn’t quite catch. Either way, it made her feel uncomfortable.

Immediately, Clarke stood up without thinking and had the surprised eyes of all of her friends staring at her again, confusion in their eyes.

“Y-You’re right. I’ll go up to the bar and get a drink.” She said, Raven cheering on  _‘Griffin’_   for finally loosening up and Monty and Jasper high-fiving.

"You go Mom!" Jasper encouraged.

“I just finished my drink.” Finn said, now standing up, “I’ll go with you. I mean, let's not wait for a waiter because you'll wimp out and change your mind.” Clarke looked to the ground, smiling to herself as she thought about how whatever higher being there might be must really be hating her right now.

“Okay.” She gave a short wave to her friends as Finn was close to get to her side and walk with Clarke to the bar. There were only a couple of men at the bar, so to Clarke’s luck, this would only be a short moment with Finn. She tried to reason that it wasn’t like they were completely alone – which is what she kept reminding herself. Once at the bar, she stood towards the bartender who was turned around from the bar, drying a glass with a towel. He had naturally bronzed skin from the little amount of skin she could manage to see from the lower part of his arms visible from his black shirt’s sleeves rolled up just above the elbow.

Finn sighed, getting Clarke’s attention, and said “Clarke, I admire you for taking school so seriously. Don’t listen to them.” Finn was always the one to back up Clarke, even if it was in his best interest not to.

Clarke snorted, rolling her eyes and folding her arms. “Raven and Monty are naturally brilliant so it isn’t like them missing some classes will matter. Jasper, on the other hand, is always at the mercy of the teacher. Smart kid, but has the worth ethic of a snail.” She chuckled at the memory of Jasper telling her of how he begged on his knees to pass Calculus by any means necessary. His grades were good - that is when he bothered to hand something in.

“Yeah, but you, Clarke Griffin, are definitely not an average girl.” Finn let the knuckles of his hand glide up and down her upper arm. Clarke instantly took a step to the side, clearly uncomfortable at what he was doing.

“Clarke-” but before Finn could reason with her, the sound of a male clearing his throat got the attention of the both of them.

“Can I get you something?” the man put his arms on the bar, leaning in and eyeing both customers. Clarke was quick to notice his intense chocolate eyes and freckles that were sprinkled all over his face like stardust. He had a strong jaw, noting how it was a bit clenched accompanying the annoyed tone his voice had held. His voice was very low and masculine, having made Clarke almost take a step back at how strong and domineering it was. He was extremely handsome in a unique and intense way, making Clarke’s fingers wiggle a bit as she suppressed the thought of what drawing him in her sketchbook would be like. He had black, inky curls that stopped right before his thick, currently furrowed together eyebrows. His eyes stayed on Clarke’s face longer than Finn’s. However, she figured it was because of her obviously analyzing him.

“Can I have a Bud Light, please?” the bartender’s attention went back to the sleek, smooth-haired Finn; a completely opposite type of guy compared to the bartender. The bartender nodded and turned around, opening the mini refrigerator filled with many types of beer and handing it off to Finn.

“And you?” he asked to Clarke this time.

“Oh, umm…” Clarke tried to think of the lightest but tastiest drink she could order, when her friend interrupted her thoughts.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover it, Clarke. Get what you want.” Clarke bit her lip at Finn’s comment, wanting to kick herself for leaving the table and making things more awkward. She would do anything to get rid of him right now.

“I’ll be fine, Finn. I mean, you're already paying for those almost drunk idiots we call friends.” Clarke stated, trying to sound grateful but firm.

“No, let me-”

“Griffin, hurry up and get your drink! Finn, tell these idiots how you got the courage to finally ask me out! It’s always better when you tell it!” Raven’s brash voice saved Clarke from what Finn could have made more difficult. Finn smiled back at Raven before looking back at Clarke, raising his eyebrows. Clarke smiled encouragingly.

“Go ahead. Monty and Jasper haven’t heard the entire story yet since I only introduced you guys like a month ago. Plus, she’s right. It is funnier when you tell it. I’ll be right there.” Clarke reassured Finn who sadly nodded and took his time back towards their table.

“Actually, can I just have a glass of water with ice?” she spoke, facing the bartender once again.

“…And you came all the way up here – to the  _bar_  – to get water?” the bartender raised an eyebrow, questioning her as if she were senseless. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, taking a seat at the bar and putting a hand to her chin, clearly thinking hard about something.

“You know what?” Clarke flopped her arms down on the bar. “Make that a strawberry lemonade. That way they think I’m drinking.” She smiled, happy with her plan. This way, she could go home without any intoxication and wake up without a headache. The bartender looked at her as if she was the most bizarre creature he had ever encountered, taking a moment to nod his head and grab a glass, getting her the drink she ordered.

“And you are pretending not to drink because…?” he questioned the petite blonde who had him trying to figure out her situation. He placed the pink drink in front of her, adding a straw last minute.

“I have classes tomorrow at university. I don’t feel like getting wasted and failing school all on a celebration of my friend’s one-year celebration since dating anniversary type thing.” She answered casually, grasping for words as she spoke, looking down at her hands at the realization of what she just said.

Here she was, at the bar trying to get away from her best friend’s boyfriend who was acting suspicious towards Clarke, his flirting only increasing in the past few weeks with his eyes and hands lingering around Clarke much longer than they needed to. Clarke didn’t want to assume the worse, though, only hoping she was misunderstanding and over-analyzing things as she was known to do.

“Ahhh, and that was the boyfriend…to the obnoxiously loud brunette over there?” his eyes gestured to Raven, who had Finn’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and was completely immersed in telling a story. Clarke quickly looked away from the couple and focused on her drink, nodding and letting her eyebrows raise for a second while giving him an unamused smile. The bartender’s eyes went back to Clarke and chuckled. “Yet the guy can’t keep his eyes off you for a second. That sounds like a healthy relationship to me. Though, don’t let me be the one to judge.” He chuckled at Clarke’s predicament, turning around to drying some more glasses.

“Excuse me?” Clarke said, surprised at his rude response. “I have nothing to do with him and he loves his girlfriend a lot thank you very much.” She argued, attempting to also convince herself about the last part of what she said. She was sure Finn didn’t have a thing for her and she was overanalyzing his actions, but then again why would this random guy have noticed the unpleasant tension between the two? Clarke took the straw and began slowly stirring her drink.

“Yeah, really seems like it.” His sarcasm was scathing. Clarke glared at the man whose face she could no longer see, so she settled for his back and hoped he could feel her eyes burning into him.

“Who are you to know anything?” Clarke remarked, taking a quick sip of her drink and scrunching up her nose at the bittersweet taste of the drink, adjusting her taste buds.

“Who am I?” he turned around, a cloth and glass in either hand. “I’m the guy who keeps seeing that puppy eyed idiot follow your every move.” Clarke looked back over at her table, catching Finn’s eyes boring into her now as the others at the table were deep into some funny conversation. Quickly, she turned her head back at the bar and towards the bartender.

“Look, I don’t know who the hell you are –”

“Bellamy. My name’s Bellamy.” He responded with a smirk, setting a glass behind him and grabbing another one to dry, however keeping his body facing Clarke. He was clearly pleased with her frustration and the clear acknowledgment of the truth in his words.

“ _Bellamy._ ” Clarke was surprised how easily his name slid off her tongue, even though it was in sheer annoyance. “However, you don’t know a thing about me.” Instantly, Clarke wished she could have taken those words back. Not only did she not know this man, but he seemed to take joy in telling her things she obviously didn’t want to hear to get a rise from her.

Bellamy chuckled, putting down the glass and cloth to the side of Clarke and leaning his hands on the bar table, looming his body over Clarke’s small frame, even though she was sitting in the high bar chair. Clarke noticed how muscular he was and tried to ignore the inner artist inside of her desperately wanting to sketch him down on a piece of quality paper.

“Well, I know that you go to a university. Probably a nicer one than a community college – Arkadia University, am I right?” Clarke looked down in defeat. “You are probably a model student with really good grades. Probably dated the football quarterback or some captain of a sports team in high school and was one of the top - if not the best - of your graduating class. A very smooth life for you, raised in at least decent money, had very proud parents, and never had a single struggle. What a picture-perfect life for you, am I right,  _Princess?”_   he smiled even though the words he spoke were scathing with repulsion and animosity. His bitterness towards Clarke was evident, but when Clarke wasn’t quick to rebut, his smile turned into an upturned smirk.

Clarke looked back at Bellamy, her mouth agape, not only due to his disapproval of her life, which he had somehow guessed almost precisely in such a negative inflection, but it felt as if he just cut her a hundred times in the blink of an eye, her blood being exposed for all of those to see.

“Princess!? Are you kidding me?” she started, not even trying to deny his depiction of her life. It made her blood boil the way he made her sound like the perfect tween tv show character. He nodded, chuckling at her expression.

“First of all, my name is Clarke.” She spat.

“Okay,  _Clarke._ ” Clarke rolled her eyes at the way he said her name, taking a large drink of her lemonade and wishing it were hard liquor she had ordered just to relieve the night she was having. Then again, she could always use the cold beverage to splash him with. She considered it for a few moments before deciding it was better not to make a scene and possibly hurt or embarass Raven.

“Second, you have no right to just judge me from the little you apparently guessed about me. I’m not some fairy tale girl, I can assure you. Life hasn’t been perfect by any means.” She looked down to her fingernails, trying to hold back certain memories that wanted to flash through her eyes and eat her alive once again.

“Hmm, well if you ask me it sure seems like it to me.” He remarked, grabbing the glass he had dried and the cloth and placed them behind him on the counter with a loud thud, almost keeping his eyes locked on Clarke’s hurt and angered eyes the entire time.

“Go to hell.” She furiously spoke, finishing the last of her drink and grabbing out her wallet from her small, white purse. “How much?”

“That’ll be two dollars and seventy-five cents,  _Princess_. However, a tip is always welcomed and encouraged.” Clarke took a second to look at the smug bartender in pure disgust, before grabbing the right amount of money and slamming it on the bar. She had no intentions of giving him a tip - unless it was her fist continuously making contact with his disgustingly perfect structured face.

Before he could say another word, she hopped off the tall bar stool and without looking back went back to her friends. They all grinned at her return, making Clarke smile to herself. She was happy at least her friends were happy with her existence.

“There you are, Clarke! I saw you talking to that bartender over there." Clarke rolled her eyes at the useless exchange she had with Bellamy. "So, are you gonna have a one-night stand with him?” Jasper instigated, everyone laughing at the idea of Clarke Griffin having a one-night stand. Her cheeks flushed and she squinted her eyes while focusing on Jasper.

“Aww, what gave it away?” she sarcastically responded, putting an arm on the table and resting her head on her hand, fluttering her eyelashes ever so innocently.

“Nah, my girl Griffin is looking for some 4.0 average hottie to get her laid. Maybe a Harvard or Yale kinda guy. Am I right?” Raven chuckled, leaning her head against Finn’s shoulder and not noticing the uncomfortable expression on his face at her rather crude, descriptive words.

“Shut up.” Clarke weakly pushed Raven’s arm, making her friend laugh a little more. She looked around the table and saw how buzzed everyone was, besides Finn. He still seemed well put together. He must have been watching how much he drank tonight. It was Raven who had driven Finn and Clarke from each of their apartments to the bar, Monty and Jasper calling an Uber from campus, but it definitely would be Finn who would be driving Raven and Clarke home tonight. Then it occurred to her she by no means wanted to deal with Finn in a possible alone situation with a drunk, oblivious Raven tagging somewhere along.

“Hey guys,” Clarke began. “I’m going to call it a night. It’s already pretty late and I have some homework I have to finish before classes tomorrow. I’ll just call a cab since we are downtown and go back to my apartment.”

“It’s only…” Monty checked the time on his cellphone “…one in the morning. This is where the fun stuff really begins! We haven't even gotten to the juicy secrets yet!” he exclaimed. Clarke giggled at his cute expression.

“I'm sorry, but please tell me all about it tomorrow. My classes are all early tomorrow and I’m already not going to have fun getting up tomorrow. I’ll see you guys, okay? Again, congrats to Finn and Raven! One year!” Clarke faced Raven, who was gleaming at the mention of her relationship with Finn. On the other hand, Finn smiled lightly but didn't seem as thrilled as his girlfriend.

“You’re just jealous of my awesome relationship. You're sour about being single! Go ahead and go home and run away. Give me a week and I’ll find you a better than decent catch!” she joked, throwing out a wink at Clarke playfully. Clarke hugged Raven and before she could slip out of the girl’s arms and make a run for it, Finn spoke up.

“Hey, we can give you a ride home! Well, Raven can’t but I can. I’m pretty sober.” Raven shrugged at Finn's words, blindly hoping Clarke would take up on the offer.

“No, it’s fine! Don’t let me ruin the fun! Seriously, tell me the details another day. Good night guys!” She slipped out of Raven’s hold and waved to everyone. Before she could take a step towards the front doors, Jasper jumped up from his chair and hugged Clarke tightly.

“You study hard tonight, you angel you!” Jasper slurred his words and patted Clarke on the back, whom could easily smell the alcohol seeping from his breath. She chuckled at a clearly intoxicated Jasper and hugged him quickly, before turning around and leaving. As she walked passed the bar, she looked for the bartender who had her livid earlier. Instead, she saw two other men at the bar doing their job. Bellamy was nowhere to be seen. Glad she didn’t have to have a final encounter with the jerk, let alone a possibly awkward look at one another, she walked out of the bar and into the slightly chilly night ahead of her.

Walking through the parking lot, she was on her way to the sidewalk to grab a taxi, hoping she wouldn't have to call for one and wait. She was now wishing she had brought a hoodie or wore jeans tonight, instead of the white V-Neck shirt, light denim short shorts, and the open-toed wedges she chose. She groaned knowing she should have been smarter and checked the weather before she left her apartment. Even though her long blonde hair was flowing down freely, it did nothing to keep even her neck at a comfortable temperature.

Trying to keep herself warm, she wrapped her arms around her body as she walked across the parking lot, looking out for any passing cars. Stopping for a moment, she looked up at the crescent moon the night held, feeling a little disappointed it was overall a cloudy night. Not only was she in the city with light pollution, but the clouds covered any bright stars let alone satellites that could have been seen. She sighed, but before she could keep walking, someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a couple of rows of cars. Before she knew it, her back was pushed roughly against the side of a car, instantly making her head and back ache at the interaction.

She wasn’t able to make much of a noise as she felt a hand land on her mouth. Ready to retaliate somehow, she stopped in her tracks and her eyes went wide open when she saw the light glisten off a knife being held up to her throat. Her eyes widened at the sight. One moment ago, she was searching the sky and the next she was being held against a car by some guy.

The man was much larger than her, with pale skin like herself and strikingly fake red hair. His eyes were dark and menacing, a grimace on his face as his body enclosed on her. Clarke began to wonder if this would be the last person she would see before she died. Desperate to get away, logic settled in over the panic and she figured there must be something he wanted. Maybe money? Slowly putting her hands up in surrender, the man released the hand from her mouth but moved the knife a little closer to her throat. Clarke knew if she had something to say, she better say it now.

“Look, I have my purse. You can have my money and I’ll be on my way. I won’t say a word to anyone. I swear. Just please let me go and this will all be over with.” She tried to keep her voice calm and diplomatic, though she could feel her eyes begin to sting due to more than just the cold breeze hitting her. The man grabbed her purse with his free hand, letting the long strap fall off of Clarke’s arm as she lowered her left arm. Looking at the bag for a moment, he threw it to the ground.

Clarke’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want the money. No, she didn’t want to admit to herself what that meant. This was her worst case scenario and she knew it. Remembering what she was taught in grade school, she was about to scream and call for attention, for anyone to help her, but the man’s large hand was back on her mouth, pushing her head further into the car if that was even possible.

“You look like you could have some money on you. That would be a plus.” His raspy voice reeked of heavy alcohol, but unfortunately, he was clearly sober enough to know what he was doing. Now it was cemented in Clarke's head what this man wanted.

_Her._

Clarke shook her head, pleading for the man to let her go and drop his intentions, but the man only darkly chuckled and put his body weight against her. Clarke cringed at the new weight pushing her more into the car. He kept the hand on her mouth as he let his knife dip to the 'v' of her shirt. The sharp blade, being ever so close to her skin, instantly began cutting into her shirt and as it slid down, more cleavage began to show along with her white lacy bra.

“With an ass like that, you had to figure a guy would want a piece of it.” He joked, Clarke’s eyes now filling with tears as they dripped down her face at a rapid pace. Here she was, completely helpless against this man. Every idea she tried to conjure up to get herself out of this was useless.

“Oh, look at how that flimsy fabric took to my knife.” Her shirt was completely ripped open now, her bra and breasts almost completely exposed to this stranger. “Should have at least chose a shirt that wasn’t so weak. Then again, I guess it is an advantage for me. Right?” Clarke winced at his words and the cold air hiting her overly exposed upper body. He moved the tip of his knife to the front middle of her bra, ready to splice that open too. Clarke’s imagination went wild now. Would she end up lying dead on the rough parking lot pavement and being found the next morning by someone walking by? Or maybe her body would be found literally in a ditch somewhere. Every explicit scenario graced through Clarke’s mind, Clarke closing her eyes shut, not able to handle what would happen next. She didn't want to die - at least not like this.

Suddenly, she felt the man’s weight lift off of her completely. She kept her eyes closed still, waiting for something horrible to happen, but nothing happened. A second later, she heard a body slam to the ground beside her. She looked to her right side to see the man spread out across the ground, trying to stand back up again. However, before he had the opportunity, a tall figure passed by her and kicked the man in the stomach roughly, making the man cough hardly on the ground. She looked at the figure, who was now grabbing the man by the throat and slamming him into the side of the car across from her. The masculine looking figure began to look recognizable. His black curly hair. His honey tanned skin. It was the bartender. _It was Bellamy._

“If I ever see you near this girl again, I swear to god you will end up dead! Do you hear me!? _I will fucking kill you!"_   Bellamy shouted ferociously at the man, who was struggling to get out of his hold. Wait, the knife! Clarke checked both of his hands and saw he no longer had it on him. Immediately searching for it, she found it by her side and picked it up. This would be her only solid defense. Clarke’s attention was then brought back to the men in front of her as Bellamy kept viciously punching the red-headed man as blood could be seen dripping from his face.

“Wait!” Clarke tried to speak, but her voice was strangled and she could barely even hear it herself. “You are going to kill him!” She managed to get her voice back, but it had no effect on Bellamy as he kept swinging his fist at the culprit nonstop. Not knowing what to do, she laid a hand on Bellamy’s upper back. Quickly, he turned his head and looked at the person who was interrupting him. Clarke was shaken for a moment, seeing the violence and rage this version of Bellamy had. If he hadn’t just saved her, she would be sure she would be dead in a moment after he had taken care of this man. Slowly releasing her hand off of Bellamy’s back, she shook her head slowly, hoping Bellamy would understand immediately that he had to stop. The man was only a few hits from being dead - Clarke was sure of it. Bellamy’s eyes immediately softened a little, realizing what she was inferring.  _Don’t kill him._  He looked back with a scowl at the man, who now had desperate, swollen eyes that were quickly fading shut.

Bellamy dropped the large man and took a step back, letting the man fall to the ground completely. The man’s entire body gave out and he was knocked out completely, his eyelids shut and arms sprawled out. Bellamy looked back at Clarke, who was staring at the man on the ground, wide-eyed and fear-stricken. She looked down at the knife in her hand, now holding onto it with both hands. It was the knife he had held to her throat. The knife he used to cut her shirt open. The knife he probably would have used to kill her.

Her hands were trembling immensely now, the rest of her body matching her pain. Though, she felt two warms hands touch underneath her hands. Clarke was quick to look up, to see Bellamy approaching her slowly. He had his now incredibly soft eyes on her, trying to express to her that he was no harm. He looked back down at the knife and her eyes followed. Slowly, Bellamy’s hands began to unravel Clarke's willing hands and he took ahold of the knife. She noticed how his hands were much rougher and calloused compared to her soft ones. Seeing how weak and how much shock Clarke was in, it wasn’t hard for Bellamy to make her let go of the knife. Clarke realized how numb she felt now. The knife then was soon out of her grip and was dropped to the ground, making a quick  _clink_  that assured her it wasn’t going to be grabbed and used against her by anyone again.

It was finally over.

She was here; safe and alive.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy whose eyes were on her, flashing with what Clarke took to be concern and pity. Clarke then put a hand to her face, feeling all the hot tears streaming down her face and dripping off her jaw. She then felt Bellamy carefully put his arms on her waist and move her a step forward. Without any reluctance, she let him move her around. Then, she felt a heavy cloth on her shoulders.

“Put your arms out.” Bellamy ordered, but there was no severity in his voice. Clarke did as he said, no strength to fight back left in her, as Bellamy helped her put her arms in the sleeves of the oversized leather jacket that was clearly his. It practically hid Clarke’s body to the point it looked like she was wearing nothing underneath. If she were in the right mindset, this would probably normally bother her. Clarke grasped onto the sleeves of the jacket around her hands, not bothering to zip it up, and held it close to her body to get some warmth and coverage from it. The next thing she knew was Bellamy handing her the purse that she had given to the stranger earlier. Almost limply, she took ahold of her purse from his hands, still making sure to keep the jacket tightly in her grasp.

“Would you like a ride home?” Bellamy questioned, locking eyes with Clarke once again. His voice was deep, but no longer held the snark and hate that she has seen from him earlier. It was as if Bellamy was a completely different man now - certainly not the man she had met prior to this. The one who she was sure she hated. Though, Clarke felt like she was still in a haze after everything that happened. She looked out to the street that was only feet away that now appeared a mile away.

Her eyes went back to Bellamy’s and she nodded. She didn’t get any chills from Bellamy and was almost positive he wouldn’t hurt her in any way. Bellamy nodded back, gently taking Clarke’s cold hand into his and guiding her through the parking lot. It wasn’t long until they reached his vehicle, which was a large black truck. Before going to the driver’s seat, Bellamy opened the passenger’s seat and helped Clarke get into the truck, even being careful to strap the seatbelt around her small frame as Clarke was too out of it to be bothered. Shutting the door as softly as he could, he quickly made it to the driver’s seat and had the door shut and engine running in no time, turning up the heat so Clarke could warm up.

Clarke rested the side of her head on the cold window, wordless after what had happened. Memories of every little thing that had happened and every little thought she had with that creep raced through her mind on repeat. Tears still stained her face but were beginning to flow at a slower pace now.

A couple minutes into driving, Bellamy was the first to break to silence and speak.

“About what happened back there, I’m sorry. I’m sorry it happened to you.” He seemingly struggled with his words. “You shouldn’t have – you should have…” Bellamy shut his eyes tight for a moment and then looked back at the road. “I wish I had been there sooner to stop it. To stop it from ever happening in the first place.” He glanced over at Clarke, whose face was void of emotion and eyes were half open, staring blankly ahead out the window on her side. Without the small movements she made from breathing, one would have thought her to be dead. Bellamy put his eyes back on the road and tried to keep his thoughts straight, trying to figure out what to do. He had never been in this exact circumstance, so knowing what to do next was beyond him. He put a hand through his thick curls, frustrated.

“I shouldn’t have said anything that I said earlier. Not only was I complete ass back there, but that was completely wrong of me and I am sorry.” His voice shook a little, remembering how cold and mean he had acted to the girl in the bar, to him only moments before she was attacked. Taking another glance back at Clarke, her eyes were shut.

“Clarke?” he asked, seeing if she was awake. He saw her still breathing, so he figured she was asleep from exhaustion. Bellamy couldn’t blame her, but it only made him more confused about what to do next. Sighing, Bellamy felt like a complete prick for everything he did to the tiny girl next to him. He didn’t know her by any means, so who was he to tell her who she was? He took a right on the highway and continued to drive, horrible thoughts continuing to roam through his head of what he had said and done, but more importantly what could have happened to Clarke if he had not been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We are already at Chapter 2! My story has changed a little bit from where I was heading with it, and honestly, I think it is for the better because it is more interesting this way.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos! They mean so much to me and help me keep this story going! Whether it be criticism, reactions, or anything I appreciate the time you take to comment! I can only get better with this fanfiction with your help <3 !
> 
> You guys are awesome! Have a great day! Enjoy ~ !

_“It isn’t your fault.”_

_"Yes, it is! I should have done something.” Clarke countered._

_"She’s right, it is all of her fault. Everything that happened has been Clarke’s fault, from the beginning to the end.”_

Clarke woke up in a cold sweat, instantly sitting up and looking down at her hands. Slowly, she moved her arms around and studied her features. She let out a breath at her judgment. It had only been a dream. Blinking a few times to correct her eyesight, she took in her surroundings which only made her begin to panic.

She had no idea where she was.

Looking down, she saw she was still clothed, which gave her a little confidence that whatever had happened wasn’t horrendous. Though, the huge white short sleeved shirt that hung loosely on her was definitely something she hadn’t put on.

Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was under the sheets and blankets of a bed. Clarke shivered at the thought of being in a stranger’s bed, let alone not remembering a thing. Looking around, she saw it was a masculine room with dark colored schemes, constant colors of navy, burgundy, umber, and blacks often apparent. The room didn’t appear messy at all. There was a mahogany dresser across from her and a matching side table to her right and a couple of drawers to her left.

It didn’t take long for Clarke’s curiosity to peak, jumping out of bed and looking around. She flinched a little as her bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. The lights of the room were all off, but the sunlight from the one window swept in and brightened the room. She could now confirm it was morning - or at least daytime. The last she remembers was it being night, the sky being cloudy and the weather being chilly.

However, that was all it took for her memory to come flooding back to her.

It had been Raven’s and Finn’s one year anniversary since being a couple. She was at that bar downtown along with Monty and Jasper. She began seeing through the haze, remember the bartender she wanted to beat the hell out of and the uncomfortable moves Finn was putting on her. That’s still not it, though. She knew there was more to that night. Though, like a ton of bricks falling, she remembered. She was leaving the bar when someone had grabbed her and held her against a car. She remembered the tears, the silent pleas, the man’s strong, harsh touch, and the impending disaster that awaited her life. She remembered the man’s foul words and what was meant behind them. The cruel look he had given her, eyeing his prey. Then, a man came in and saved her.

It was that bartender…Bellamy was his name.

Then there was blood and a lot of it, but none of it coming from her flesh. Clarke looked at her arms more analytical this time and only saw a couple of dark bruises and red scratches, but nothing that sliced her skin. She felt how her body ached now, feeling as if she had run a marathon the night before and her legs almost at the point of begging to give out. Everything came back to Clarke, following up to her going into Bellamy’s truck…but after that everything went blank.

Inspecting the room again, she walked up to the dresser and saw a couple of framed photos arranged around each other. One had a young boy with short black hair grinning, missing a couple of teeth and looking so proudly into the camera. With the shiny black hair and the freckles that covered his tan skin, she instantly knew it to be Bellamy. She giggled quietly to herself at the cute sight. How could such a strong, confident man that easily towered over her be such a sweet, innocent looking kid who looked l as if there wasn't a care in the world?

The next was a picture of him by a lake or river, looking about fourteen at this point. His hair had gotten longer to the length it was now and his skin was even darker, Clarke probably figuring him to have been an outdoorsy kid. Next to him was a girl with a handful of dandelions in her hand, noticeably shorter than Bellamy and looked around eight or nine possibly. They resembled each other with their dark hair, beautifully bronzed skin, and intense facial features.

She definitely had to be his sister, especially with the next couple of pictures of them next to each other, each picture having either of them in their high school graduation robes while the other had their arm wrapped around the other wearing nice attire. The farthest picture on the right looked closer to how Bellamy looked now, having become more muscular and losing some of the boyish, adolescent features.

In all of the photos, he looked so happy and carefree. How could this be the same guy she met last night, who not only was a complete ass at first but was so severe at the same time? Such a serious guy couldn’t also be so cheerful and radiant with affection. It only made her wonder what had happened in his life to make him so cold and resolute about how cruel and unfair life was.

Though, Clarke realized how she was now intruding on his privacy and stopped herself, turning back to the bed. Not wanting to be rude to the guy who saved her last night, she walked back to the bed and began making the bed, smoothing the layers of sheets and blankets and fluffing the pillows for whoever would be laying down in it next. After taking a couple of moments to eye her work, she let out a breath of content and put her hands on her hips in satisfaction with her work.

She looked to the door to get out of the room, finding it to the right. Twisting the circular doorknob, she walked out into a small hallway that held doors into other rooms. Though, she decided to head straight to where the most light could be found. Walking at a slow pace, she began looking at the room she was about to enter. It was a kitchen that was attached to another room that was the living room. Taking a step into the kitchen, she saw Bellamy in a long red sleeved shirt and jeans, sitting on a bar stool and hovering his body over the kitchen island, looking through papers and reading them attentively, not missing a single word of whatever he was reading.

Clarke cleared her throat lightly, not wanting to scare him with her presence. He was quick to look up at who was in the room with him, dropping the papers in his hands and shifting his body to the smaller body not too far away from him.

“Um, hey.” Clarke lightly greeted, giving him a small smile and wave, not quite sure what to say in this situation.

“Good morning, Clarke.” Bellamy responded, apparently not having the same problem Clarke was having. “I took a day off from work, figuring you wouldn’t want to wake up alone in some guy’s apartment.” Clarke looked to the floor, feeling bad she was keeping him from work. She felt it was a sweet thing for him to do, but totally unnecessary. He could have simply written a little note and left it on the counter for her to wake up to and read or better yet put a Post-It note on her forehead while she slept.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you from your job.”

“No, no.” he assured her, Clarke locking eyes with him again. “I have a lot of days saved up to take off and I wasn’t going to let you get more traumatized than you already were. I thought about looking in your purse for any information of where you lived and bringing you there, but then I figured it would only make you more uncomfortable if some random guy knew where you lived and got into your apartment. So, I brought you back here and let you sleep in my room.”

Clarke looked down at her clothing, acknowledging he was careful not to hurt her. It brought a light blush to her cheeks. However, her reaction made him instantly think she thought he had done something else.

“Don’t worry! I slept on the couch and didn’t do a thing to you, I promise! My sister happened to be home and I let her get rid of your shirt and put you in an old one of mine that was a little small on me.”

“No, no.” Clarke smiled, shaking her head knowing he wouldn’t do that. The thought did cross her mind for a moment, but he didn’t seem like the type to take advantage of someone – especially considering he was the guy that saved her from getting raped or worse. “Thank you. You didn't have to do any of this.” She said truthfully, smiling up at his face.

“No problem. I would introduce you to my sister, but she has classes today and prefers staying at her friend’s dorm.” Bellamy smiled a little bit at her warm response, Clarke gasping a little at the kinder expression she would never expect him to show her.

“No, I get it. It’s fine. I believe you. Again, thank you. For everything. I’d probably be dead or worse if it weren’t for you.” Clarke’s eyes wandered to the ground for a moment, her voice having gone quieter towards the end of her words. Thinking what could have happened was one thing, but saying it aloud and acknowledging it was another.

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there sooner to stop it from ever happening.” Bellamy looked down at the island in front of him, the arm he had been leaning against now holding a clenched hand. Wait, did he feel responsible for what happened? Clarke studied him for a moment, easily able to read him this time.

“Bellamy, you saved me.” Clarke took a couple of small steps forward, leaving her only inches away from him now. “It’s the fact that you did something that counts. I mean, how would you have known?” Bellamy nodded to Clarke’s words, trying to lift some of the guilt off his shoulders.

Clarke put a hand to his fist, gently trying to get him to unclench it. Slowly, he complied. She couldn’t help but feel a few sparks hit her skin that spread throughout her body as she touched his skin, this time being able to feel him due to not being numb from what was happening to her. She remembered how harsh Bellamy's hands were compared to the soft skin that laid on her hands. However, she felt it to be comforting at this moment.

Trying to push back the unnecessary thoughts from her head, she looked at Bellamy who was staring at their hands which were still touching. Not sure if he was happy with her touching him, she slid her hand off of his and let it fall back to her side. A little nervous, she gripped the long hem of her shirt in her hands.

“To be honest, I’m surprised you remembered my name.” he chuckled at her comment, putting a hand through his messy curls.

“Hey, you somehow remembered mine, right? It’s the least I could do.” She bit her lip, suppressing a grin. Bellamy stacked the papers all together around him and abruptly got off the stool, walking into the living room and placing them on a table, quick to return to the kitchen.

“Can I make you something to eat? We do have cereal, but I can cook too so…” he trailed off.

“No, that’s fine. Honestly, I could use a glass of water.” Clarke put a hand to her throat, realizing how dry it felt.

“Yeah, no problem.” Bellamy walked past Clarke quickly, his hand accidentally touching her upper arm. Once again, she felt the sparks light up again at his touch. She remembered when Finn touched her similar to this yesterday, the difference being it was intentional and meant to be affectionate, but remembers feeling repulsed and uncomfortable compared to this feeling. She wanted to be closer to Bellamy while at the same time backing away sheepishly at this new feeling. Bellamy snapped her out of her thoughts.

“It must be from that horrible hangover from that drink I gave you last night? It was pretty hard liquor.” His voice was full of sarcasm but no trace of hate or hostility could be found, which Clarke had expected.

“Dammit, you caught me!” Clarke grinned, taking his seat at the island. She was glad he was facing the cupboards, embarrassed that she had to make a little jump to sit up onto the stool. Though, when she turned her head to face Bellamy again, he was glancing at her with a smirk. Her face felt like it was burning, so she quickly faced the island and waited for him to hand her the water.

“Would you like ice?”

“Either way is fine, thank you.” She tried to respond sounding relaxed, ignoring that had seen her take a leap like a toddler did trying to sit in an adult chair. She kept her head low and tucked it away, waiting for the blush to fade away. Bellamy placed the glass of water with ice in front of her. Rather than the sight of water calming her down, it made her painfully aware of how his body was right behind her as he used his arm to stretch it out onto the island in front of her. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him and towards her.

“Um, what time is it?” Clarke tried to distract herself. To her luck, Bellamy walked away from her.

“It’s almost one in the afternoon.” He replied smoothly, standing across from her and sitting on another stool near the island. “Got places to be, _Princess_?” Clarke immediately remembered when he had called her that yesterday, but once again any animosity he had in his voice was gone. If anything, it felt more like a tease now rather than an insult. Clarke decided not to say anything, but made sure he noticed her rolling her eyes at the nickname.

“Yeah, the ball awaits me.” She whipped out, making his smirk even more evident. “I had one class earlier and it should be over with soon. So no, I would say I’m good, thank you. Oh, do you by chance have my purse?” Bellamy got off of his stool and walked over to the counter behind Clarke, handing her the purse. She thanked him quietly, him acknowledging it with a nod and heading back to his seat.

Clarke quickly took out her cell phone and swiped the lock away, opening it up to see she had three new text messages and two missed calls. She looked at the messages first and saw that they were all from Finn. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. Even when she was away from him, he still managed to creep around her.

“What? _Prince Charming_ isn’t waiting for your arrival?” he remarked with a little bit more of a sting to his voice this time. However, when Clarke looked back up at him, he was looking out the window and no longer had his focus on her. Clarke raised any eyebrow for a moment, but decided to ignore his comment and look at the messages.

_Finn Collins: Hey, you awake? 2:15 am_

_Finn Collins: I just got Raven to bed and the others should be in their dorm. I am going to call you in a second. 2:30 am_

_Finn Collins: Look, we need to talk about last night. Please talk to me or call me back ASAP. 2:35 am_

Clarke was quick to switch to her contact list and see the calls. One was from Finn at two thirty in the morning and the other from her friend Wells at nine. Wells may be going to school abroad in England, but since they were childhood friends they tried to communicate with each other at least once a week with some sort of news.

“Hey, Bellamy?” Clarke spoke up, keeping her eyes on her phone. “How do you get rid of a guy who won’t take no for an answer? No matter how many times you make it clear you're not interested?” Clarke began to read the text messages from Finn again, unsure of what to do next. Finn and Clarke had easily taken to each other as friends, but it wasn’t until rather recently did Clarke notice his motives. He was a good friend, but nothing more. I mean, for God’s sake he was Raven’s boyfriend and basically that girl’s everything. Not that she felt anything for him, but she didn’t even want to think that there could ever be anything between them.

“Ahhh.” Bellamy nodded. “You are talking about that puppy eyed dumbass who was hitting on you instead of his girlfriend yesterday. Finn, right?” he asked. Clarke looked up at him and sighed, dropping her phone onto the island, frustrated, and looking back up at Bellamy. He seemed to have his attention on her again, a strong emotion in his eyes she could not decipher.

“Yeah, and damn you are good with names.”

“Actually, I happen to be terrible with names. Unless you really stand out to me in some way, I’ll forget your name in a matter of seconds or not bother even trying to remember it.” Clarke was confused as to how Finn managed to make a huge impression on Bellamy for him to remember his name, but then she remembered Bellamy had also remembered her name. Though, she figured it was probably due to the other incident that happened last night. She probably stood out as the dumb girl who got herself in trouble.

“Your point?” he asked, his voice slowly gaining his cold tone once again.

Clarke shook her head and went back to her phone. She barely knew this man. Also, why would he want to bother with her issues?

“It was a stupid question. Ignore me. I’m sorry.” Clarke apologized. Bellamy shrugged and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, beginning to look through it. He began typing something on the phone’s keyboard rather quickly, making Clarke curious what it could be about. Though, she knew it was none of her business and tried to distract herself from whatever was going on. Though, what popped into her head next were memories of last night. Clarke remembered how she had been grabbed by the arm and later just stood there as the man got away with whatever vile plan he had concocted. Putting both of her elbows on the island, she put her phone on the table and laid her head in her hands, her eyes staring down at the island as she remembered how vulnerable she had been.

“You okay?” Bellamy asked, placing his phone back in his pocket now.

“I should have been able to handle that on my own.” Clarke murmured, not moving her eyes even though she felt Bellamy’s eyes bore into her.

“Excuse me?” Bellamy raised his voice, trying to figure out what she was talking about. It took him a moment to come up with a conclusion. “Look, that dumbass harassing you, even though he has a girlfriend, is not your fault Clarke.”

“No, not him. Not with Finn.” Clarke shakes her head, grabbing all of her hair and pulling it to the side, twisting it around and playing with the edges. “About what happened last night. With that man. I should have been able to stop him, to have run away or something.” Clarke shrugged, feeling herself shrinking in the stool and becoming smaller and smaller.

“Oh my god, Clarke. What happened last night was not your fault.” Bellamy’s voice held pain, strained with a plea and assurance he was trying to force her to believe, which grabbed Clarke’s attention and made her look at Bellamy once again. His eyes stared at her with such intensity that it made her eyes widen, a shiver rolling down her spine. “That sick pervert was the one who caused all of this, not you! From what I saw, you were held in a situation where you couldn’t do anything! It was that bastard who is responsible for everything that happened, _not you!_ ” his jaw clenched tightly, a vein showing near his forehead.

“I don’t know. I should have at least tried to fight back.” She shrugged. “I mean, I was walking to the sidewalk to get a taxi to head home to my apartment. I was smart enough to be careful of cars that could possibly be going by, but for a second I just looked up at the night sky. That’s all it took for that man to grab me and corner me against that car. I should have retaliated faster! Trying to get him to just take my money wasn’t enough and I should have known that!” Her voice slowly got louder as she spoke, her frustration with herself becoming more evident by the word, her beginning to break down at the same time. Clarke’s face began to burn again, feeling the tears begin to swell around her eyes.

“It’s all my fault, Bellamy! I should have done something! I _should_ have been _better!_ ”

Bellamy instantly stood up, slamming his hands on the island and leaning over domineeringly. He made it clear she was to shut up and listen to him.

“Clarke,” Bellamy’s darkened eyes were staring deep into Clarke’s shocked pale blue ones “you were the _victim._ Do you hear me? The victim. What that psycho bastard did was attack an innocent girl who shouldn’t have to _FUCKING_ worry that she could be attacked at any _god damn_ moment!! He was at least twice your size and had a knife up to your neck. You didn’t have a chance in fucking _hell_ to get out of there yourself! This is _NOT_ your fault! You did everything you could, and that is what matters!” Clarke took a deep breath at his words, feeling a single tear drop fall down her cheek. As menacing as Bellamy appeared to her now, he was on her side and was defending her. Clarke cleared her throat, looking down into her lap at her hands. Perhaps he was right, but even if she thought differently she knew she would get nowhere fighting with Bellamy. So, she decided to take his word.

“Alright.” Clarke barely managed to get out, feeling her throat trying to close up. Bellamy looked down at the island, taking a deep breath. Clarke took a large sip of the cold water he gave her, feeling she needed it more now than ever.

“I truly mean what I said. None of this is your fault.” Bellamy attempted to state more calmly, trying not to let his temper get to him this time. Bellamy sat back down in his bar stool and put a hand through his hair once again, closing his eyes and moving his hands to his knees.

It felt like they sat there in an uncomfortable silence for hours.

Clarke looked out the window Bellamy had been looking out earlier and stared at the sky. It was a bright blue today, very few white clouds whisping around. Grabbing her phone and placing it in her right hand, she hopped off the stool and walked towards the window. Once there, she put her free hand to the window and felt the window’s warmth from the sun. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to calm her breathing further and absorb the warmth the sun had to offer.  It didn’t appear to be a chilly day outside, as the people walking on the sidewalks were dressed rather relaxed. She turned her attention to the rooftops and the sky. It was actually a really beautiful view when one looked up at the rooftops or down at the people walking a couple of stories below, living their daily lives that one could make up stories and scenarios about. Then again, maybe that last part was just a Clarke thing.

Her eyes then spotted a bird on the window across from the building she was in, landing on the edge of another person’s closed window. It was beautiful, displaying different shades of blue and grey and instantly sparked Clarke’s interest. Without thinking, her hands went to her phone and she swiped it open once again, putting the camera mode on and zooming in a little bit at the bird and the window. The bird looked beautiful against the shiny window behind it and the old brick building that surrounded it. It was timeless. Quickly, the sound of a camera shot through the room.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bellamy asked, getting up from his stool and walking towards Clarke. Looking at Clarke for a second, he tried to follow the path of where her eyes were glued to through her phone. “Are you taking a picture of the building?”

“No.” she replied, becoming very aware of how close he was to her once again. Her heart began to speed up a little bit, but Clarke tried to ignore it. Though, it was hard since she could smell his scent of a forest-like musk. It was intoxicating. “Well, not exactly. I’m taking a picture of that bird over there by the window and getting in a little bit of the building around it. I am going to draw it whenever I get back home.” She took a few more photos and turned off the screen of her phone, holding it in her right hand again. Clarke noticed how Bellamy was looking down at her with a sardonic smile on his mouth, his arms crossed.

“What?” she raised her eyebrows.

“So, the _Princess_ can draw too?”

“I’m alright, I guess. It’s just a hobby.” She responded nonchalantly before turning around and putting her phone in her purse and slinging it around her shoulder. She looked towards the nearby door and noticed her wedges had been placed there. “I do have a question. Would you like me to wash this shirt before I return it to you? I don’t know if your allergic to anything or whatever.” Clarke then began slipping her feet into the wedged shoes. She noticed how the wedges made her already small feet appear even smaller.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at the girl a couple of yards away from her. “Actually, I don’t care. Throw it away if you want. I have no use for it.” He stated simply.

Clarke pulled her lips tightly together, making a line, and began nodding her head. “I should have taken you for a ‘whatever the hell’ guy.” She tried to joke. Bellamy grinned at her comment, making Clarke’s heart flutter for a moment. She finally saw the warmer side of Bellamy she wasn’t sure truly existed…but here it was. It was almost like seeing the sun for the first time. Clarke wished she could take a picture of this version of Bellamy, fairly certain she could get his dimples and freckles depicted accurately in her drawing.

She smiled back at Bellamy, looking at her feet for a moment and back at Bellamy. Not sure what to do next, she grabbed the doorknob that probably led to the outside hallway and then looked back at Bellamy.

“I really want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know we didn’t get to a nice start, but you really came through for me at the end. I’d literally be gone without you. I’m sorry you had to get involved at all, but I truly am grateful for everything; for saving me, for letting me wear this shirt, for giving me a place to spend the night, and so on. You’re a really good guy, Bellamy.”

“Are you sure you’re okay to leave?” Bellamy asked, his eyes furrowing together in concern. Clarke nodded.

“I’ve overstayed my visit I think. Besides, I have to return to my ever-so-fun life eventually.” Clarke clicked her tongue, remembering she did have a little homework to do for tomorrow and having to somehow get through to Finn that it was never going to happen.

“At least let me drive you home.” Bellamy suggested.

Clarke shook her head. “No, it’s fine. You’ve already done so much for me already. I can just call a cab or get an Uber or something. It’s fine.”

“Nah, I’m going to drive you home.” Bellamy took his keys out of his pocket and slipped his shoes on. He motioned for Clarke to open the door and she did, letting him walk through first. As she followed, he shut the door behind her and locked up both locks. Clarke raised an eyebrow at the two locks, but didn’t dare say anything about it.

“Come on, Princess. Follow me.” He began walking ahead of her, Clarke following close by.

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to Clarke’s apartment was so far quiet, as she looked down at her phone using her phone’s map to find her way home and direct Bellamy which roads to take. Bellamy didn’t live that far away from her. Maybe ten to fifteen minutes at most. He didn’t live in the best area, but it definitely wasn’t the worst either. Halfway through the car ride, Bellamy turned the radio on low and began going through stations, stopping at the 107X station which played the top one hundred pop songs on the charts. Currently they were playing some Rihanna song that Clarke was unable to recognize. Before she could stop herself, she began to chuckle. Bellamy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Clarke, who then began dying with laughter.

“What the hell is so funny?” he demanded, beginning to laugh due to her contagious laugh.

“Really? _Pop_ music?” she questioned, looking at him for some kind of answer.

“What? I figured the _Princess_ liked this type of music. It’s what my younger sister listens to and blasts in her room.” Bellamy said matter-of-factly, desperate but firm to explain his choice for music. Clarke’s laughter began to die down, but her smile didn’t fade.

“Haha, no thank you. I mean, I do like some pop music. That ‘Shape of You’ song by Ed Sheeran is catchy and there have been other songs that have caught my eye, but pop music really isn’t my taste. But, thanks for the effort.”

“Oh yeah, then what do you listen to?”

“A little bit of everything. I love Linkin Park, for example, but I also like a couple of Korean groups. Oh, and The Rolling Stones! They’re pretty great! The Neighborhood and IAMX always pop up from time to time on my playlists, along with other names I am sure you have heard of. My music is pretty random.”

“Well, aren’t you inconsistent?” Bellamy remarked.

“I like to think of myself as eclectic, thank you very much!” Clarke poked his arm, smirking. “What do you like to listen to?”

“Well, obviously Beyoncé and my girl Tay-Tay Swifty is where it’s at and –” Clarke playfully smacked his upper arm, and Bellamy chuckled. “I like the Rolling Stones. Linkin Park is good too. Classic rock is pretty comforting too, but even classical music is fine. Just whatever makes you really feel something, not some stupid bubbly beat with trash lyrics.” Clarke nodded, completely understanding what he meant.

“I understand. Definitely.” Clarke figured he listened to moody music, but his description made her think more of him. He wanted something meaningful that brought out emotions. The original Bellamy she had met yesterday she would have figured listened to anything with a good beat and a guitar solo, like purely only Green Day, but it sounds like it wasn’t that simple.

“Favorite song?” she asked.

“‘Gimme Shelter’ by the Rolling Stones, hands down!” he grinned, looking back over at Clarke. “And you?”

“Great choice! I do love that song! It’s actually what got me into the Rolling Stones. As for myself, um, maybe ‘Viva la Vida’ by Coldplay or ‘My Sweet Prince’ by Placebo…though it really just depends on my mood. I guess I could probably list ten songs.”

“Inconsistent and indecisive.” Bellamy mumbled, gaining him another playful whack on his arm from Clarke. She giggled, rolling her eyes and leaning back into her seat, crossing her arms.

“Favorite color?” she swung out there for the hell of it.

“Hmmm, red probably. A deep red, though. You?”

“Blue. Any shade of blue is really beautiful.” She looked out the window, staring up at the vivid sky. It was the last days of summer that somehow managed to drag into the early days of October. Soon, however, clouds would begin covering the sky more often and rain and snow would become the norm, not to mention the chilly weather it brought along. Clarke didn’t mind the change in seasons, but she was no fan of extremely hot or cold days. If the world could somehow manage to sustain itself at a lovely 78 degree Fahrenheit with minimal clouds and clear night skies, she would be happy.

Clarke looked back to her phone. “Okay, take a right in a mile and you’ll be on my street.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy helped Clarke out of his truck, opening her door and holding her hand as her small body made its way to the ground. Clarke demanded on Bellamy saying their goodbyes here and letting him be on his way, but he insisted on at least walking her to her apartment door. Clarke begrudgingly agreed and had Bellamy follow her. Once in the main apartment doors, Bellamy decided to strike up a conversation.

“So, do you have a roommate? Live with your _Prince Charming?_ ” he inquired, hands in his pockets.

“No, it’s just me. Literally. No boyfriend or significant other. Honestly doesn't bother me though. I'm not fond of the idea of sharing an apartment with someone. Not enough privacy.” She answered honestly, leading him up a few flights of stairs. Bellamy was surprised she didn’t just use the elevator. It seemed like a more princess thing to do. But, he didn’t feel like mentioning it to the Princess herself as she would just reply with some snarky response and an argument would ensue. Once in the right hallway, they walked a few steps to her apartment. Once there, she turned on her toes and faced him.

“Would you like to come in?”

“I would love to, but I honestly have a shift at my other job and I have to get some paperwork done before then and arrive early.” Clarke nodded, remembering him going through all those papers earlier in the day.

“Other job?” she questioned, not remembering him mention he worked anyplace else that the Dropship.

“Security.”

“Oh.” Clarke nodded. He was well built and could be pretty scary, so it seemed like a suitable job for him. “Makes sense.”

“How does that make sense?” Bellamy smirked, hunching down a bit and staring at eye level with Clarke. Clarke found it very hard to keep her eyes on Bellamy’s intense ones, but somehow struggled through it.

“W-Well I noticed you were rather muscular and seem like a no-nonsense kind of guy.” She managed to say, trying not to sound like she analyzed everything about him. He chuckled, his voice ever so deep as usual.

“Is the _Princess_ checking me out?” he inquired, raising an eyebrow. Clarke was quick to shake her head.

“Of course not! It’s kind of not a major thing to notice.” She reasoned, crossing her arms and staring at him strongly. Though, she could feel a slight blush on her cheeks betraying her. Bellamy nodded, pretending to believe her words, and went back to his normal height, hands still in his pockets and a smirk growing on his face. Clarke began cursing both of their names in her mind.

After another awkward moment, Clarke took her keys out of her purse and unlocked her apartment door, opening it slightly and walking in. She turned around to see if Bellamy would follow, but he stayed by the doorframe, his eyes not leaving her.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye, Bellamy…” She spoke, realizing she didn’t know his last name.

“Blake.” He stated. “Bellamy Blake.”

“Bellamy Blake.” She smiled, reaching her hand out for him to shake.

“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Princess Clarke…”

“Griffin.” Clarke chuckled.

“Princess Clarke Griffin.” He said happily, earning an eye roll from Clarke who got a good laugh from Bellamy. Clarke felt sad this was the last time she might see Bellamy. Especially remembering the few times she had seen him scrunch his eyes a bit as he earnestly smiled; a completely different side of him that she thought never could have existed. He was very good looking, appearing intense one moment and youthful and carefree the next. She felt a pain in her stomach. She thought about hugging him instead, but that was a breach of personal space and she didn’t want to freak the guy out.

Bellamy finally took Clarke’s hand, the electricity shooting through her body once more. Clarke bit her lip at the feeling, trying to suppress it. He shook her hand firmly, but was careful not to hurt her in the process. It was getting hard to contain herself so she was the first to draw her hand back, putting both hands on the edge of the door.

“Again, thank you for everything, Bellamy.” Clarke smiled, hoping he knew how grateful she truly was.

“Anytime, _Princess_.” He responded, his classic smirk appearing on his face as he tried to pull Clarke’s chain again. Clarke playfully glared at him, but was quick to return to a truthful smile. He took a moment to turn around, slowly making his way down the hallway and to the stairs. Clarke kept an eye on him until he made it to the stairs, holding back her instincts to tell him to wait and insist on talking a little more or using some excuse to keep him around her longer. She really wanted to get to know Bellamy better, but she figured it was time to go back to her normal life now. Slowly, she closed the door and locked it, entering her apartment fully this time. She took her phone out of her purse before throwing the soft material onto the small kitchen table. Clarke walked into her bedroom and flopped onto her bed, not bothering to turn any on any of the lights, rather letting the little bit of sunlight that managed to slip through the shades light the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke glanced at her phone. It was almost midnight now. She sat at her desk in her room, her desk-lamp lighting the room with a yellowish pigment. Feeling that her sketch was finished after hours of meticulously getting everything correct, she shoved her pencils to the side and carefully ripped out the page of paper. On it was a replica of the first picture she had taken earlier at Bellamy’s apartment. She felt proud of herself, managing to get every detail of the bird's feathers perfect and having gotten the shading of each brick exact. She was glad she chose to use graphite pencils instead of colored pencils on this one, feeling the black hues on the slightly yellowed paper was more thoughtful. Ripping off a piece of scotch tape she had laying nearby, she put it at the top of the horizontal piece of paper.

Standing up, Clarke leaned in and stood on her tippy toes to stick it up onto the wall. Jumping a little to get the perfect place, she smacked it to the wall and let out a breath when she achieved putting it the perfect place amongst her other personal favorite artwork she made on the wall. Clarke had rushed through her homework just to work for hours on this drawing, feeling more compelled than usual to draw something. She stood there, hands on her hips, admiring all the hard work she put into the drawing and was proud of the results.

Clarke was only able to manage to text Finn a ‘maybe some other time’ and only texted Raven and Wells once saying she was swamped with work. She didn’t like lying to her friends, but she felt that she really this time to herself.

Feeling her eyes begin to droop, she flicked the light off, almost completely making the room pitch black, and made her way to her bed. Clarke placed her phone on the side table and connected the charger to it so it’d be ready for whatever the next day had in stall for her. Deciding she was too tired to change into pajamas, she slid off her jean short shorts and unclipped her bra, pushing her arms into her body from inside her sleeves and releasing herself of the uncomfortable woman’s garment through the bottom hem of her shirt, sliding it out from underneath her shirt. Clarke had thought about switching into one of her own night shirts, but decided this shirt would be enough. She climbed into her bed, wrapping the sheet and blanket around her tightly.

Closing her eyes and laying on her side, she took in the scent of the shirt she still wore since earlier that morning. It smelled delicious, and to be exact, just like Bellamy. Clarke found the smell soothing and had decided to keep the shirt on for one more night at least. Maybe she would keep it as a little memory of him and how he had saved her from certain death. The thought of not seeing him again ran through her head once again. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling blankly. No, she didn’t want it to be the last time she saw him. Her body, whether she wanted to admit it or not, wanted to have more of him. To know more about him. To become closer to him. To truly know him inside and out.

Besides, she wanted to at least make it up to him in some way. She could say 'thank you' a million times to him and still feel she didn’t offer enough of herself in return. Maybe – just maybe – she would be able to see him again. At that thought, she smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the scent of Bellamy once again and letting herself fall into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was early in the morning when Bellamy made it back to his apartment. There was no sign of his sister having returned home. He checked his phone and saw a couple of unread messages from Octavia. After reading them, he wasn't surprised she was crashing with her friend for the night once again. He sighed, a little upset he couldn’t keep a closer eye on her, but knew she was of age to make her own decisions. Still, this girl could be so carefree and impulsive that he felt she needed to be watched over thoroughly. However, there wasn’t much he could do now. She was a grown woman, not the little twelve year old girl he knew who always ran to him for advice or tell him how much of a pain in the ass he was.

Walking into his bedroom, he saw how perfectly his bed was made. He wasn’t surprised Clarke made sure she left no trace of herself ever being here, probably finding her stay impolite or something else like that. Rolling his eyes at the Princess’s thought process, he walked over to his dresser and plugged his phone into its charger. Then, he turned to his window and pulled the shades down. Bellamy hated waking up to bright lights in the morning.

Walking over to his drawers, he pulled out a worn out black shirt and baggy black pajama bottoms. Quick to change because he was exhausted from the long day, it only took him less than a minute to get changed. Not bothering to throw his security uniform clothes into the hamper, he left them on the floor and walked over to his bed, sliding the sheet and covers over himself and laid on his side.

He closed his eyes, but was instantly distracted by a smell. He pressed his head closer into the pillow, breathing in the scent. It smelled like vanilla and some type of berry. He instantly recognized that scent as Clarke. For some reason, he felt a little more relaxed. He had met that girl about a day ago and still kept popping up in his head. She was surprisingly fun to hang out with and talk to and had been more complex and thoughtful than he had originally imagined her to be when he first met her at the bar. He wondered if he would ever see the Princess ever again. A part of him wished they would, but he tried to pay no mind to it. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into a deep sleep before he had to get up in a few more hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the notes at the end this time :) .

It had been a couple of days since Clarke had seen Bellamy. Slowly, life started to go back to normal, managing to lock away thoughts about what had happened that night. She has been able to keep Finn at bay, always making excuses to not talk to him and avoid any possible run in with him. She threw herself back into her school work and everything seemed fine until it came to going to sleep. Nightmares had often plagued Clarke since four years ago, but now they were ten times worse. Re-runs of what happened that one night at the Dropship with alternative endings kept harassing Clarke in her sleep, alongside other wicked memories from her past. She managed to keep her thoughts at bay during the day. Whenever they forced themselves into her head, she would try to think of the morning after that night when Bellamy had been so kind to her.

However, no pleasant thought could help her at night.

Walking out of the library after using the silent study room, Clarke began walking down the stairs. She had just begun working early on an essay that wasn’t due for another month, but she really had nothing else to do. Jasper wasn’t responding to her texts, probably trying to fix his grades or whatever, but for some reason neither would Monty which was odd. Clarke didn’t even dare to message Finn and only made small conversation when it came to Raven, knowing Finn would somehow join in on the conversation if she wasn’t careful.

“Will you just listen to me? What’s going on here is pretty obvious.”

“Listen to you! Atom, you are being a complete jerk! No wonder my brother can’t stand you!”

Clarke could barely hear the shouting coming from somewhere nearby. Curious, she quickly made her way to the sidewalk and began walking to where the noises were coming from. Before she knew it, she was in the grass on the other side of the building. Considering there was another building nearby and a large pond, it seemed like a more private place to discuss things. However, their shouting didn’t make it appear that way anymore.

“Your brother? I’ve never even met him! From what I remember, you didn’t even want to introduce me to him.”

“Well, I still stand by that and I’ve told him enough about you! We are so over!” the girl put her arms on his shoulders, pushing him backward slightly.

“You are breaking up with me!? I’m not the one flirting with other guys! Sure, keep claiming they’re your ‘ _friends’_.” The boy pushed the girl on her shoulders, moving her backward. He repeated this a couple of times, backing her up to the point of her body almost running into the side of the building. Clarke looked a little closer and noticed how familiar she looked. The long dark brown hair, honey tanned skin, and intense eyes. It was the girl from the photos in Bellamy’s room. It was Bellamy’s sister. Without thinking, Clarke began walking over to the fight.

“Hey!” The couple ignored Clarke. “Hey! Knock it off.” She stood in front of the girl, fully facing the abuser, managing to stop him from pushing her again. “Really? You’re that much of a coward that you push girls around?” She poked him in the chest a couple of times as she spoke. The boy took a step back.

“Get out of here! You’re not involved in this! It’s between me and Octavia!” he raged, looking back at Octavia. Clarke followed his eyes and saw her glaring at him murderously. So that’s what Bellamy’s sister’s name was. Clarke stood up a little straighter, looking back at this ‘Atom’ guy, and tried to appear a little more intimidating to the guy who was much taller than she.

“It kind of does involve me, actually, because it’s on my campus and seeing some douche bag push a girl around shouldn’t even be happening!” Clarke yelled out, pointing back at Octavia.

“What did you call me?” Atom lowered his voice, Clarke’s words clearly affecting him. A small, proud smile then appeared on her face, her hands on her hips.

“A douche! What, do you need the slang definition? I have many other words that can work in its place that I’m sure were used in reference to you many times before. I mean, they seem to describe you perfectly.”

“You bitch -” Atom grabbed Clarke’s upper arm and whipped her closer to him. He made a fist with his other hand, but before he could do something horrible to Clarke he was now stumbling backward. Octavia had run up and rammed her fist into his stomach, then continuing to shove him harshly to the ground. Clarke looked over at Octavia who was smirking triumphantly, both of her hands balled into fists at her sides. Now there was no doubt in Clarke’s mind that this girl and Bellamy were siblings.

Octavia and Clarke turned their heads to the side when a couple of boys in football jerseys began laughing at the scene in front of them. Atom began struggling to stand up, but once he did he ran off in the other direction.

“Yeah, um thanks.” Clarke said, putting a hand on her upper arm that ached. It would surely bruise soon; his grip had been so tight and aggressive.

“I should be saying that to you. You finally gave me the courage to finally kick his ass, let alone give me a good reason to.” Octavia looked to Clarke, grinning. “You alright?” her eyes darted to the arm Atom had grabbed at earlier.

“Yeah. Just had a tight hold of me is all, nothing bad.” Octavia nodded in response.

“I may not know you…” Clarke lied, figuring it was better not to admit that she somehow knew who she was. “…but you’re a really pretty girl and can totally do better than that loser.” Clarke looked at the black crop top Octavia wore with skin tight black jeggings and high heeled combat boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with a couple of tight, intricate braids making their way to her hair tie. She had an athletic body, Clarke admiring the soft shadows of a six-pack on her stomach. If only she had the self-control to work out that hard.

“I know, but thanks. You’re not so bad looking yourself.” Octavia smirked, looking Clarke up and down. A pop noise was then heard and Octavia took to her pocket, taking out her phone. She read the message on the screen and eyes widened. “My girls need me. It was nice meeting you! Thanks again! Ba-Bye!” Octavia grinned, beginning to quickly walk away and push through the jocks who had been watching. They gave Octavia a couple of flirty looks as she shoved her way through them.

Clarke then followed Octavia, shoving through the boys who mumbled flirtatious things at Clarke as well. She saw Octavia run into a group of girls, beginning to talk casually. Seeing that she was alright, Clarke continued walking down the sidewalk the opposite way Octavia had gone. Clarke only had one class today and was on her way home that was quite a few blocks away.

“Wow, she’s beautiful!”

Clarke jumped at the voice beside her. She turned her head to see Jasper walking with her, hands in his pockets and hunched over a bit. He looked behind himself momentarily before putting his attention back on Clarke. “What’s her name? Are you close with her? How come you haven’t introduced me to her? I thought we were friends, Clarke.” he whined.

“Jasper, slow down. Literally, with the talking and your stride. I can’t keep up with either.” Clarke chuckled, Jasper slowed down and was facing her again. “I honestly don’t know who she is. Her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, was just being an ass and I came in and helped her fix it. That’s all. Why haven’t you texted me back?”

“Lots of making up work to do. Turns out I missed too many classes and am barely making it this semester so far. Sorry kiddo, I’ll make it up to you.” Jasper grinned, his mind now going off to another place. “Hmmm, well maybe one day she’ll go out with a stud like me. Ya dig?” Jasper popped his collar, adding a little more pride into his step. Clarke looked at the lanky boy to her side and chuckled.

“Sure Jasper, sure.” Clarke patted him on the shoulder. Then something dawned on her. “Wait, don’t you have a class in a couple of minutes? I remember you telling me a while back you had a big test in American history that you couldn’t afford to fail.” Jasper froze for a moment, before checking the time on his phone.

“Shit! Hey, get her number for me? Okay?” Jasper began running ahead of Clarke, yelling apologies as he pushed through a couple of people, each of them giving him bizarre looks. Clarke began to giggle at the stupidity and innocence of Jasper Jordan.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, Clarke had walked back to her apartment, which was only a fifteen-minute walk from the side of campus she had been on, and was now thoroughly taking notes from her World History textbook, trying to remember all the major things that happened so many years ago. It wasn’t completely boring, but she could think of a hundred things she rather be doing. Clarke could give a damn about the Crusades, her mind wandering off to things she could be sketching in her sketchbook. Remembering her sketchbook, she thought about her last drawing. It was that bird by the window. She looked up from her desk and saw it hanging there. It really did come out well. Her thoughts then went to Bellamy, who always popped into her head at random moments like these. She wondered what he was doing right now, concluding that he was being miserable wherever. A memory of his warm smile then flashed through her head. Maybe he was in a good mood instead? Clarke literally shook her head in an effort to get rid of her thoughts, trying to focus back on the boring history in front of her.

While writing down a couple of years, Clarke’s phone vibrated. Happy to find a reason to take a break from this hell, she unlocked the screen and opened the message. It was from Raven.

_Raven: Hey girl. 4:30 pm_

Clarke decided to respond, not wanting to ignore her friend and eager to think about anything else than history.

_Clarke: Hey! 4:31 pm_

_Raven: You and me, ice cream trip downtown? Just the two of us since Finn has class. What do you say? I’ll come over and pick you up. 4:31 pm_

_Clarke: I don’t know, I have papers due next week. 4:32 pm_

_Raven: Stop being such a pain in the ass and say yes! It’s Friday for God’s sake! 4:32 pm_

_Clarke: Alright. It is Friday night. What the hell? Why not? 4:33 pm_

_Raven: Great! I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. In my car now. 4:34 pm_

Clarke smiled, putting her phone in her pocket and walked towards the long, stand up mirror in the corner. Her light blue tank top and short shorts fit her perfectly, along with her dark blue converse. Though, her hair was curling in a way she didn’t feel quite match the ‘ensemble’. Grabbing a hair tie from her dresser, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. It looked nice, being a hairstyle she never usually wears. She really wished her hair was longer and naturally smooth like Raven’s. She could feel her arm ache where Atom had grabbed her earlier, but tried to ignore it the best she could. Clarke felt her phone start vibrating non-stop. Raven was here. She grabbed her keys and her purse, heading out the door, locking it, and quickly making her way down a couple of flights of stairs to see Raven’s shiny red Mustang.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, talk to me. What’s up?” Clarke asked, taking a lick of her ice cream that was beginning to melt. Clarke and Raven were sitting in Raven’s car, windows down and taking in the extra last days of summer that global warming had offered them.

“Nothing much. Just wanted a girl’s afternoon with my pal, Griffin.” She had her lower arm dangling out the window, parked in a sunny spot downtown.

“Glad to spend some time with my engineer friend.”

“Hey, ‘ _awesome_ engineer friend’ is more like it.” Raven and Clarke chuckled. Clarke had never seen anyone with such a bravado, Bellamy coming to a close second. Her mind began to drift off to Bellamy again, but her thoughts were interrupted. “Hey, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure. I mean, of course. Anything.” Clarke focused on Raven’s face, which seemed a little flatter now. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and eyes locked onto the steering wheel.

“Well, it’s just that Finn has been acting weird recently. A little distant at times, like just out of reach. One moment, he is all about me but then its like I am just an acquaintance of his. He’s literally like that damn Katy Perry song!” Raven took the small part of what was left of her ice cream cone and began crunching it in her mouth.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Raven. I had no idea.” Clarke felt her body begin to freeze up. She was pretty sure she knew why Finn was acting strangely. Whether it was only Clarke he was hitting on, she wasn’t sure, but she knew what was up with Finn. Clarke took a bite of the small amount of ice cream left in its cone.

“Yeah.” Raven whipped her ponytail, her normal strong appearance beginning to return. She looked back at Clarke. “I figured I’d ask you because you two seem to be friends and maybe he mentioned something to you about it.”

“Nope.” Clarke shrugged, feeling her heart ache and tighten at the same time. She couldn’t believe she was lying to one of her closest friends, but what was she supposed to say? That her boyfriend was flirting with her best friend nonstop? Clarke tried to calm down, ideas sweeping through her mind. Maybe she could get Finn to stop and convince him that Raven is the girl for him. If she could manage this, it would all be over with! Clarke set her mind on that plan and tried to reassure herself lying for the time being was the right thing to do. Crushing Raven’s heart was not something she ever wanted to see. Especially by her own hand.

“Right.” Raven nodded. “You were probably too immersed with that bartender you saw the other night.” A mischievous grin began to spread across Raven’s face, leaning her body closer to Clarke.

“What?” Clarke raised her eyebrows, stopping halfway to begin to bite into the ice cream cone.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how long it took you to come back to the table during our little get together. I saw you talking to that bartender. Seemed like an interesting conversation of some sort. Got the hots for him?”

“Oh god, no! He’s such an ass and is intolerable to be around. I swear you would have punched him in the face if you got to know him.” Clarke chuckled. Raven would no doubt have attacked him that night if she overheard the things he was saying at Clarke, and having been drunk would have started a fight with him right there and then, verbally and/or physically. The thought brought a smile to Clarke’s face.

“Mmm, okay. I thought I saw electricity, and I am going to hold you to that just in case. Whatever, though. It doesn’t matter. Boys drool over you, Clarke. It wouldn’t be hard to find you a man.” Clarke giggled, rolling her eyes at Raven’s ridiculous comment. She highly doubted her words.

Eating the rest of her ice cream cone, it took a minute for Clarke to respond. “No thanks. I have enough school work to keep up with as it is and figuring out what the hell it is I’m going to do with my life after college.”

Raven ran the engine of her car again, rolling up the windows and putting the AC on low.

“Your Mom?”

“I haven’t talked to her in a couple of weeks, actually. She is abroad in some European country. Forgot which.” Clarke shrugged.

“Does she still want you to go the medical route?”

“That’s the only path she has set up for me since a child.” Clarke remembered her mother giving her a fake children’s medical kit when she was four, telling her how to use each device in it properly. Her Mother, Abby Griffin, really wanted her only child to follow in her footsteps. Abby Griffin was a very well-known doctor and surgeon, being called on trips nationwide and sometimes internationally. It was rare she was ever home and not working.

“Don’t worry, Griffin. The right thing will come to you. Screw your mom, in my opinion! You should go with your art or do politics or something! You seem to be pretty damn good at those!”

Clarke couldn’t imagine being a leader, having to make such decisions. She was sure she would choose the lesser of the evils but didn’t want to be hated by millions no matter what she did. Then with art, she knew she probably couldn’t sustain herself properly as her Mom loved to remind her.

“Easier said than done when that even with getting scholarships from high school your mother is paying your tuition and apartment and other living costs. Not to mention the rest of my family would probably follow suit and disown me in disappointment. Even if I got a couple of jobs now, I wouldn’t be able to afford any of this.”

“Not to be mean, but your mom is kind of a bitch. I mean, she clearly wants what’s best for you, but everything seems to be on her terms.”

Clarke adjusted the air vents in front of her to blow into her face. “Tell me about it.”

“Look, let’s forget about all of this for just one night?” Raven’s mischievous grin was back. Clarke gulped.

“What do you mean?” Clarke spoke slowly, seeing the lights go off in Raven’s golden brown eyes.

“Well, Jasper and Monty told us that the bar we went to last time is having a DJ and everything! Apparently, they have a light-up dance floor they use on the weekends and all this other cool stuff!”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t sound like a ‘me’ thing.” Raven rolled her eyes, gripping both of her hands on the steering wheel, giving a pleading look to Clarke.

“Come on, Clarke! Not only are Finn, Jasper, and Monty going to be there, but Monty’s new girlfriend Harper is tagging along! He really wants us to let her into our little group and from what I’ve heard she sounds like a sassy yet sweet girl. Don’t make me drag your ass there!”

Clarke sighed. “Fine, whatever. I’m in.”

“Yay! Make sure to dress hot. And I mean _hot_. I am going to set you up before midnight with a guy! There should be a lot of other college kids going too. Still got that fake ID?”

“Yep. I always have it on me.” Clarke put her lips together in a line, just thinking about how her mom would react if she knew she had one. What did it really matter, anyway? She was basically only a year off from being of age. Everyone did it anyway – drinking under age that is. It wasn’t anything new.

“Good! So we can both get ready for tonight and look freakin’ hot, I will drop you off at home now to get ready.”

“It’s like almost six. What time are we going?” Clarke asked.

“Nine. I have a paper to finish up quick before we go.” Raven put her car into drive, whipping it out and driving on the street now.

“Alright. Sounds fair.” Clarke shrugged. What the hell, she figured. She should be able to have some fun in her life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you done making the linguini yet? I am going to die of starvation!” Octavia whined, pounding her hands on the kitchen island as her brother hovered over the kitchen stove.

“Relax, O. It’ll be done in a couple of minutes.” Bellamy grumbled, annoyed at how impatient his sister was. Octavia’s phone lit up and instantly she was texting away once again.

“Fine! Oh! By the way, I broke up with Atom today!” she spoke, not looking away from her phone. Bellamy chuckled as he stirred the noodles.

“About time. That guy sounded like a complete self-absorbed ass. I was so close to finding that dumbass and setting him straight.”

Octavia set her phone down for a moment and looked at Bellamy who still had his back to her. Even though she didn’t quite have his full attention, she pointed at him. “Shut up, Bell! You are _not_ to ever meet any of my boyfriends! Ever! Period.” Bellamy turned off the stove and stirred the food once more.

“Whatever. So why did you two break up?” Bellamy began putting the noodles and such into two small bowls, opening a drawer and placing a fork in each. After closing the drawer, he sat down on a stool at the kitchen's island and pushed Octavia’s bowl towards her. She grabbed it in her hands before it slid off the island and began spinning the noodles with her fork. Bellamy noticed how she didn’t have eye contact with him.

“Well, he waited for me after class and made me walk with him to the side of this building near this little pond. Basically, he started yelling at me for talking to other boys. He knew damn well they were my friends, but still kept thinking something else was going on!” at first, her voice was more of a mumble, hoping her brother wouldn’t start freaking out, but seeing as he didn’t she raised her voice in dramatics once again.

“I started yelling back at him until this girl walked over to us and started shouting at him in my defense. He got so mad at her that he grabbed her arm and yanked her closer to him. I thought he was going to hit her, him having put his right hand into a fist, but at that very moment, your badass sister remembered some of the self-defense techniques you taught me and punched him in the gut before shoving him to where he fell on the ground. A couple of guys began laughing and he ran away like a little girl! It was so funny! It was totally worth it!” her eyes were back on Bellamy’s, clearly elated with what she managed to do herself. Bellamy took a bite of his dinner, smiling at how she took care of a situation – even if violence wasn’t supposed to be the answer. He had tried teaching that to her when she was younger, but she took after him when it came to temper and aggression.

“Wow, nice job Octavia.” Bellamy said. “But, tell me if that asshole ever gets near you again. I will take care of it next time.” He pointed his fork at Octavia for a moment, stressing that he would be the one to take down the guy if he ever messed with her again. She laughed as he dug into his food again.

“Nah, I’ll kick his ass again and I don’t think he wants to be known as the woman-beater of campus. If anything, I felt bad for that girl that stepped in. He gripped her arm pretty tightly and I seriously thought he was going to hit her for a moment. His hand was in a fist and everything!” Octavia and Bellamy began eating again.

“Was she a friend of yours? Did you know who she was?” he said between bites.

“Not a clue. I remember that she had really pretty long blonde hair and large light blue eyes. Pale and a little shorter than me. Wore a cute light blue tank top and shorts. I don’t think she is in my grade, but I can’t be so sure.” Bellamy’s mind instantly went to the thought of Clarke. He remembered her light ocean blue eyes and light golden wavy hair. He remembered that she went to Arkadia University, which was also where Octavia went. His hold of his fork became tighter in his hand, the metal beginning to dig into his hand. The thought of that girl being Clarke made his stomach churn.

“Ahhh.” Was all he could manage. The likelihood of it being her was unlikely, he tried to tell himself, remembering thousands of kids went to that school. It could be any other girl. Though, the thought of it being Clarke made his heart speed up. What the hell was she doing with his sister, let alone stepping into a situation she clearly couldn’t handle any better than his sister could. Who did she think she was? Did his sister and him seem that helpless or something? Was she seriously that dumb to think she could diplomatically stop a guy like Atom? Bellamy began to eat much quicker, finishing in a matter of minutes.

“Are you done already? Dammit Bell, you eat so fast I’m surprised you haven’t vomited everything up once yet.” Octavia complained, only being halfway done with her food. Bellamy got up immediately and looked around for where he put his black leather jacket.

“I really gotta start heading to work. It’s supposed to be pretty busy tonight so being a minute late will probably end up with my ass fired.” He reasoned, finding his jacket on the couch and putting it on. He searched his pockets for his keys and walked to the door.

Octavia rolled her eyes and stood up, grabbing his empty bowl, and placing it in the sink. She looked back at Bellamy with a hand on her hip. “Whatever. I feel like binge watching One Tree Hill on Netflix. You bought the popcorn that I like, right?”

“Yes.” He grumbled, opening the door.

“Good. Well, have fun dealing with drunks!”

“Yeah, enjoy your Tree on a Mountain thing.”

“It’s One Tree Hill, Bellamy! Jesus!” Octavia put her hands up in frustration, annoyed with her brother’s lack of knowledge about good tv shows, not his stupid history channel documentaries. As he left and closed the door, Octavia took her bowl and put it on the counter, deciding to do chores later and enjoy a good binge of her favorite show. Grabbing her cell phone, she walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. She took the remote from the side table and began setting up the television.

 

* * *

 

 

“Get in the car, sexy bitch!”

“Do you really have to scream that? Someone could hear you!” Finn admonished Raven for her crass words. Clarke chuckled and got into the car, slamming the door shut behind her. Ironically, Raven was playing the song “Sexy Bitch” in the background, giving Clarke a throwback vibe to when that song had come out. Raven looked back at Finn in disgust.

“Does it look like I care, Finn? Lookin’ good by the way, Griffin. Monty called an Uber for his girlfriend and Jasper since we wouldn’t have enough seats for everyone.”

“Let me guess, you are going to be the designated driver for tonight, Raven?” Finn responded sarcastically, holding a hand to his forehead while shaking his head.

“Hey, at least it takes a lot of alcohol for me to get drunk. I can actually handle my alcohol, unlike Clarke! She’s a giggly drunk by her second drink.”

“That’s so not true!” Clarke threw out in protest, crossing her arms in pure frustration.

“It is.” Both Raven and Finn said in unison, looking back at her with a knowing look. Clarke stuck her tongue out at them, placing her small, black clutch onto her lap.

“Whatever. Just shut up. The both of you.” Clarke surrendered, not wanting to admit it to be true.

“Yes, _Princess._ ” Finn responded, looking back at Clarke. Clarke flinched in response. She remembered when Bellamy had first called her that. When Bellamy said it, whether derogatory or endearingly, it sent shivers of electricity through her body that either made her want to slap him or be closer to him. When Finn said it, it wasn’t quite offensive as it was sleazy to Clarke. She hoped she wouldn’t hear the nickname pointed towards her through his lips ever again.

Raven turned up the radio and Finn looked out his window. Clarke relaxed a little bit at the attention going away from her. It wasn’t long until Raven raced up onto the highway and headed towards the Dropship.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Raven had parked and all three of them got into the building, Clarke looked around at the heavily packed bar. Most people seemed to be around her age, with some people looking like they were in their early thirties. She looked towards the bar to see if Bellamy was there, but she couldn’t tell with all the people surrounding it and getting their liquor. One would be lucky if they could walk a few feet without running into someone else.

Clarke took a glance at Raven and Finn, whose eyes were also studying their surroundings, probably trying to find their friends. Finn had his arm wrapped around Raven’s waist, which made Clarke let out a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. Raven was wearing a skintight black dress that went to her mid thigh. It showed off her slender curves and the crossed straps showed off her long neck. Clarke wasn’t surprised that she had her hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail as she usually had it, but her eye makeup was much more interesting with a heavy cat eye eyeliner poking out around her long lashes. She wore matching open-toed stilettos.

Clarke decided on a vivid red, strapless mini dress with a semi-sweetheart cut with a hem that went a little higher than Raven’s. Clarke had already noted she would have to be careful of it scrunching up when dancing or walking. She had red lipstick and smoky eye shadow with a less pronounced cat eye eyeliner than Raven. Clarke even managed to contour her face decently without it looking over the top like a Kardashian, especially considering she was pretty fair skinned, and had delicately applied rosy pink blush on the top of her cheeks. Even though her hair was naturally wavy with a little curl, Clarke decided to curl it a bit more and give herself a side part, putting most of her hair to the side and managing to add some body to it. To make herself seem a bit taller, she decided to wear open-toed sparkly black stilettos. She even put the time into painting her nails red. Even she had to admit she didn’t look half-bad.

Finn was wearing a dark green button-up shirt with black jeans and black dress shoes. To look a little more casual, he rolled up the sleeves. His hair was messy from having the car window open, yet it still looked sleek and planned out.

“Hey guys!” Clarke was taken out of her thoughts as Monty walked forward, holding a girl’s hand. Following behind them was Jasper. Both younger boys were wearing dark blue shirts and jeans. “Clarke Griffin, Raven Reyes, Finn Collins…this is Harper McIntyre. My _gorgeous_ girlfriend.”

Harper was a very cute girl and had to be an inch or two taller than Clarke. Then again, all of the girls were wearing heels so she couldn’t be quite sure. She wore a light green halter mini dress with matching colored pumps. Her long dirty blonde hair was in waves around her with a dark pink lipstick.

“So you’re the girl that he hasn’t shut up about for weeks now.” Raven chimed in first. “What, did he bribe you to go out on a date with him?” she smirked, looking at Monty who glared back at her.

“I already asked him the same question.” Jasper murmured, hands in his pockets. Monty elbowed his best friend, Jasper mumbling a swear word.

Monty continued, ignoring his friends’ rude comments “I found us one of the few tables, but some assholes decided to shove our stuff to the side and take it.”

“Hope you girls are comfortable in heels.” Jasper mumbled, looking Clarke and Raven up and down.

“Raven Reyes _never_ backs down to a challenge.” Raven instantly got up into his face, furrowing her eyebrows.

“This’ll be a fun night.” Jasper said, grinning in anticipation. “Raven Reyes versus gravity. I wonder who shall win?”

“You can bet your ass it’ll be me.” Raven quipped back with a smirk, her eyes not leaving Jasper’s.

“Fine, Reyes.” Jasper took out his wallet from his pocket, pulling out a ten-dollar bill. “Ten bucks, deal?”

“Make it twenty and we’ve got a bet!” She reached her arm out for him to shake, and Jasper shook it eagerly. Monty rolled his eyes and began explaining to Harper how these types of things often occurred in their friend group.

“Alright, let’s just go dance.” Finn intervened, not wanting his girlfriend to end up betting their apartment on such a stupid thing. The two people who had made bets were now eyeing each other with such ferocity that Clarke wouldn’t be surprised if a fire simultaneously broke out around them. Finn rolled his eyes and put his hand on Raven's lower back, leaving the others behind.

“It’s nice to meet you, Harper.” Clarke offered her hand, Harper quick to accept it.

“Nice to meet you too, Clarke. Monty told me you were the mother of the group!” Clarke nodded, not quite sure what to say. She was sure the girl didn’t mean it as an insult, but to Clarke it sort of felt like one. Sure, she was the level-headed and rational one of all of them, but hearing herself being called the ‘mother’ wasn’t something that swung through her mind pleasantly. A new song then began to play, Clarke knowing it was by The Weeknd but that was it. “Oh my god! I love this song! Come on, Monty! I’m not giving up this dance!” Harper used both of her arms to drag Monty into the swarm of Millennials dancing to some heavy bass song. Monty gave a nod to Clarke and Jasper followed behind them like a happy puppy, not seeming to mind being the third wheel. As he was walking, he took someone’s drink off a table and began drinking it. Leave it to Jasper to steal alcohol.

Before heading to the dance floor, Clarke decided she wanted to go grab a drink and loosen up a little bit before joining the others. After hearing the ‘mother’ comment from Harper, she wanted to seem a little less of a bore. She sat up on the only open barstool and looked around for dark, inky curls and beautiful tan skin again. She sighed, seeing he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. All of the bartenders seemed busy, so she waited patiently for one to become available, putting her elbow on the bar and resting her head against her hand. She watched all the people dance, a couple of people grinding so ridiculously that she wanted to yell for them to get a room, otherwise everyone was overall dancing modestly, well, considering this day and age.

“Well, if it isn’t the _Princess?_ ” Clarke was taken out of her thoughts and turned towards the bar. Bellamy stood there, leaning his body forwards as his arms were spread across the bar.

“Ah, so you are working tonight.” Clarke noted.

“I just got here a couple of minutes ago. Missed me already?” he smirked, his overconfidence already annoying Clarke.

“Get a life, Bellamy.” Bellamy chuckled.

“So what brings you here?” he looked her up and down. Clarke noticed his eyes get darker, his pupils dilating immensely. Clarke tried to pay no mind to it.

“My idiot friends. Well, and some random girl that Monty is now dating named Harper.” Clarke used her head to gesture over to her friends on the dance floor, who could barely be seen as they danced around each other in the crowd of other people.

“Interesting. Did they have to drag you here?” Clarke glared at him.

“What do you mean?” she said, anger dripping with every word, trying to warn him to watch his words carefully. However, this was Bellamy Blake she was dealing with.

“No offense Princess, but you don’t seem like the fun type at all.”

“Why do people keep saying that? I can be fun!” she looked down at the bar, putting her black clutch down, pouting.

“Sure you can...” he responded with sarcasm dripping from his lips, chuckling. He began to walk away. That was all it took for Clarke to snap.

“Four shots.” Her voice was calm but loud enough to be heard. Shocked, he slowly turned on his heels and walked back over to Clarke.

“Excuse me?” he asked, his facial expression as surprised as if she now had four heads.

“I want four shots of your hardest clear liquor. Now.” Clarke opened her clutch and took out her wallet.

“I don’t think that’s a smart move for you-”

“Just tell me the damn price or I’ll get another bartender.” She threatened, clearly having enough. She was _not_ going to have someone imply that she was the boring, uptight one again. No way in hell. Noticing the harsh tone in her voice, Bellamy responded and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Princess. Each is a dollar tonight.” He found the strongest drinks he had and began pouring them into little shot glasses.

“Make it five!” Bellamy looked over at her as if she had to be kidding, but Clarke had a stone-cold face on. Deciding not to argue, he added in the extra drink. Walking over to her and handing them to her at the bar, he watched as she quickly downed two of them. Though, something caught his eye. There was a small mark on her left arm he hadn’t noticed before. He took a closer look and saw it was a bruise. Instantly, Octavia’s words started coming back to him. Still, he tried to deny the potential of her being the girl Atom had threatened.

“Hey, what happened to your arm?” he asked, his voice a little lower and colder than usual.

“Oh, just a small altercation earlier. Some guy was being a jerk to this girl and I decided to step in.” she shrugged, trying to act like it was nothing. As she was going to angle her body so he couldn’t see it anymore, he grabbed her left arm and yanked it closer to him over the bar, inspecting it more carefully. Clarke made protests for him to let go that didn’t quite register in Bellamy’s head as he was too busy putting the dots together and solidifying it in his mind.

“You were with Octavia earlier? That was you!?”

“Yeah. How did you know?” Clarke questioned.

“So you do know who she is. She told me earlier.” Bellamy stated, letting go of her arm and crossing his arms. Clarke took the opportunity to down another shot, his anger frightening her a bit. “Look, I don’t know what your deal is, _Princess_ , but we are not your god damn charity project.”

“What the hell do you mean? Charity project? What the hell are you talking about? She was clearly being harassed so I stepped in.” Clarke noticed Bellamy’s jaw tighten, making a _tick_ noise.

“My sister is strong and not an idiot like you. She can take care of herself, as she told me everything that happened, you just being a nuisance in the process.” Clarke’s mouth was agape at the sight of an angry Bellamy. His eyes burned into her.

“Then why are you telling me to back off? This is her life we are talking about. It had nothing to do with you so why are you talking to me about it?” Clarke questioned, clearly hurt at Bellamy’s words, but also infuriated and confused at the meaning behind them. Bellamy shook his head in disbelief for a second, looking around him. Then, he set his eyes back on her and put his hands on the bar, leaning over Clarke and sending a shiver down her spine.

“You know what? Why don’t you go over there and play around and get trashed? Maybe if you’re lucky, Finn will carry you home and he’ll get laid! And I don't mean by his girlfriend. Yes, I'm talking about you, _Princess._ ” He exclaimed in a hushed voice, his voice scathing with hatred and disgust. His words had been poisonous venom laced with hostility. She knew he wasn’t fond of her when they first met, but now it was like he wanted her gone or better yet dead.

“Oh, screw you, _Blake!_!” Clarke took the last few shots she had left, before jumping onto her feet. She began to turn around, but stopped herself and looked back at Bellamy “To think that I actually wanted to see you again and thank you and give you some sort of gift for what you did, but of course your back to the complete ass you are. No wonder why your sister never wants to be home. You are a hovering, ‘your way or the highway’ jackass! Also, here!”

Clarke looked at her clutch and whipped it at Bellamy with perfect aim. Without a problem, Bellamy grabbed the clutch. Taking a quick look down at it, he looked back to Clarke. “Why don’t you hold on to this at the bar for me? I gotta go have some fun like you suggested. Who knows!? Maybe some guy will get lucky!” she yelled. If it weren’t for people being distracted with other things and the loud dance music blaring out through the bar, all of the attention would have been on them. Clarke saw his jaw tighten further and his hands clench into her clutch. She smirked back at him, walking away from Bellamy and into the crowd of people dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to spice some things up a bit, huh ;D!? Please comment and tell me what you think! Sorry there wasn't much Bellarke in this chapter, but there will be tons in the next chapter!
> 
> May Bellarke be with you!


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke instantly spotted Jasper as she walked into the crowd of people cramped together, most people's bodies immensely intertwined with another with a couple of acceptions of lone dancers. Jasper was one of those acceptions, having been dancing by himself around Monty and Harper. Seeing he was without a dance partner, she took the open opportunity.

“Jasper, dance with me!” Jasper’s eyes then found Clarke’s body only a few feet away.

“Okay!” he agreed, clapping his hands together with a toothy grin. A little awkwardly, he walked towards Clarke and now stood behind her, carefully putting his hands on her hips. He gave her a quick questioning look, making sure he wasn’t going too far and was still being respectful towards Clarke, but Clarke smiled at him and put her hands on his, beginning to rock her hips side to side to the beat of the song. As the song went on, Clarke began to feel more relaxed and carefree, her liquid courage beginning to catch up with her. She put her hands up in the air and then slid them down her body slowly, showing off every curve her body had.

“Who knew little miss perfect could dance?” Jasper mumbled to Clarke, who began giggling in return.

To be honest, Clarke never danced much, besides the basic dancing high schoolers would do at school dances. She was used to doing the basic moves which consisted of: (1) a girl’s arms lightly wrapped around a boy’s neck and a boy holding her waist as they rocked to the beat of a slow song or (2) jumping up and down with her female friends when it came to faster songs. Right now, she was just going off what she had seen in many movies and music videos. Apparently, she wasn’t doing too bad a job. Jasper turned Clarke around slowly and grabbed one of her hands, twirling her around a couple of times as Clarke began to laugh.

“You’re not as good as me, but you’ll learn.” Jasper commented, the both of them grinning at his claim. Not wanting to make things too awkward, they began to dance around like children, holding hands and spinning around and jumping up and down to the beat of the songs as they changed, pumping their fists in the air and singing the lyrics right into each other’s faces. Every corny dance move one could think of was done by these two friends.

After a few more songs, Jasper got Clarke and himself orangish yellow drinks of some sort. Clarke took it quickly, drinking in the cool liquid as she could feel some sweat begin to drip off of her body. Jasper watched in awe as she downed the hard liquor with no problem, not even having taken a break once. This was a sight Jasper never thought he would see.

Clarke was glad she decided to loosen up and join her friends tonight. When she thought about it, tonight wasn’t so bad after all. Drinking the entire tall glass, she handed the drink back to Jasper to put down somewhere. As he was walking away into the crowd of people with the two glasses raised in either of his hands, a tall, muscular man took Jasper’s place in front of her, fully facing Clarke and looking down at her. Clarke gulped at the muscular man before her, not quite sure what to say.

He had sun tanned skin and light blue eyes, his curly blonde hair and perfectly squared off jaw making him appear to be a flashback to a classic 1960’s surfer boy. Clarke barely was able to suppress a laugh at the comparison she made. He smiled at her, his perfect white teeth also catching her attention. As handsome as this guy was, her thoughts then went to Bellamy. Unlike this guy, Bellamy had naturally tan skin with black, delicious curls. He appeared more like a Greek god, which in comparison to the surfer boy in front of her, appealed more to Clarke. Though, remembering how much of a jerk he had been to her earlier, she shook her thoughts away and focused on the hot guy who stood before her who was clearly interested in her in some way.

“Hey, sexy.” The words slipped through his mouth easily, his pupils dark and eyes filled with lust.

“Hello to yourself!” she responded, admiring his model-like beauty. She found herself trying to fight her words as they began to slur. “Do I know you?”

He raised an eyebrow, surprised by her question, but then Clarke raised her hand and shook her head “You know what? Dumb question. Don’t answer that question.” he chuckled at the awkward behavior from Clarke, putting his hands in his pockets. He began to roll up and down on the balls of his feet, Clarke noticing his unease. How could a guy like him be so shy when flirting with a girl and probably ready to ask her to dance with him? She was sure girls probably jumped at the chance to dance with him, let alone be around him.

“My name is Kyle. Wanna dance, doll?”

“Clarke.” She corrected him.

“Sorry, what?” Kyle asked in confusion. Clarke put one hand on her waist.

“My name is Clarke.” She corrected him, poking him in the chest playfully. Kyle nodded, making an “O” shape with his mouth. Not only was the girl hot, he thought, but she also had an attitude to her. This only intrigued him more.

“So, are you going to dance with me or what?” Clarke smirked, as the beautifully chiseled man walked behind her, eager to grip Clarke’s waist and slowly move down to her hips. Clarke chuckled to herself, priding herself as the good looking guy was clearly into her. It didn’t take long for them to begin to dance, Clarke swaying her hips and lowering her body at points and swerving her body in more sexy motions. She moved her hands to rest on top of Kyle’s hands for a while to then end up sliding them up her own body until she raised one hand to cup his face.

Looking around the dance floor, she saw Raven and Finn dancing together, Raven clearly having a great time. Monty and Harper were right nearby, dancing a little quicker than the beat of the song, but not seeming to mind or notice. Jasper was dancing with a girl even smaller than her that she did not recognize, with dark hair and dark skin.

Though, as she scanned the dance floor, she felt as if someone’s eyes were on her. Looking back at the bar, she saw Bellamy’s eyes glued to her, his stare burning and piercing. They were dark and fierce, clearly livid with what was going on. Not quite sure why he was so upset and not feeling like bothering to figure it out, she smirked back at him and continued dancing with Kyle.

Before she knew it, she let out a gasp as she was turned around by large hands and was now facing Kyle once again.

“Damn girl, you are _hot!_ ” he exclaimed aloud.

“You’ve seen nothing yet.” She commented back, beginning to thrust her hips to the sides a little more roughly. Kyle drew Clarke closer into him now, closing off some of the space between them. Clarke moved her hands to his stomach, feeling all of his muscles through the flimsy fabric he wore as her hands moved up ever so slowly, stopping right underneath his neck. For some reason, as if trying to prove something, she looked back over to Bellamy and saw he was still standing frozen at the bar, his glare towards her more menacing now.

Happy she could inflict some sort of anger in him, she kept her eyes locked with Bellamy and whispered a few compliments to Kyle, who chuckled in response and gripped her hips even tighter. If it was even possible, Bellamy looked even more pissed off. If he had been holding a glass in his hand for a customer, Clarke was sure he would have broken the thing in a split second. Happy with herself, she moved her hands to either side of Kyle’s face and locked eyes with him as they danced.

As everything began to get hazy around her, Clarke’s dancing was becoming as sexy as possible. Even though her eyesight blurred quite a bit and the heavy bass of the music made it hard to hear, she was sure she heard some cheering from Raven and Jasper. Smirking, she continued to dance with Kyle for a couple of more songs, losing track of time.

 

* * *

 

 

After some time dancing on the dance floor, Clarke began to feel her legs begin to wiggle loose. As she was about to tell Kyle to let go for a moment, she felt his hands going lower and lower until they began to make their way to her ass. Clarke jumped up a bit, making some space between them.

“Hey, um, I’m gonna go get a drink.” Clarke piped up rather awkwardly. Kyle didn’t seem to notice and thought she was teasing him.

“Alright, you better be back soon, _sexy._ ” He responded, reluctantly letting go of Clarke and walking off to somewhere else on the dance floor. Deciding she needed a place to sit for a bit, however not wanting to quite leave her friends just yet, she walked down off the dance floor and looked for any free tables. As she suspected, all of the few tables were taken with every chair filled with someone’s body. Sighing, she walked into a nearby hallway where she assumed the bathrooms would be. Apparently, that’s where she would have to take a moment to sit.

Clarke’s eyesight was horrible and her mind was jumbled as she tried to remember every little thing that had happened earlier tonight before she had begun dancing with Kyle. One thing she remembered vividly was Bellamy having been a dick to her. She remembered his cold words, but then remembered how his eyes had never left her’s as she danced, Clarke having noticed a couple of times in-between songs.

Finding the women’s room, Clarke began walking further down the hallway until she felt a hand tightly grab her left arm, landing right on the bruise Atom had given her earlier. Hissing and flinching at the touch, she turned around to see who wanted her attention. It was Finn, looking a little shaken.

“Hey Clarke, I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” He said, beginning to smile as he got her attention.

“Oh my god, not right now Finn. I have a headache.” She whined, trying to walk away but his arm not letting her do so. She tried yanking it out of his grip, but it didn’t work. Sighing, she gave up her attempt to run away from him and now faced him fully this time with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Please, just hear me out. Look, I know I’m with Raven.” Clarke rolled her eyes at his words, making a clicking noise with her tongue. “But, I asked her out before I met you. I didn’t even know you existed until Raven brought you with us for coffee that one day. Since then I couldn’t get you out of my head. You're intoxicating, Clarke.” If the words weren’t coming from Finn, she would have been flattered and she was sure her heart would have sped up a bit, but since it was Finn she instead felt guilt lower into her stomach and rage begin to fill her veins.

“Please don’t, Finn. Raven loves you!” Clarke pleaded. “You’re-her-boyfriend! Raven-is-your-girlfriend! Not-me!” She poked Finn hardly on the chest between every word she spoke, using more force every time until he had to put a foot back to keep himself from losing his balance.

“I can’t help it, Clarke.” Finn took a hold of Clarke's shoulders and before she knew it her back was against the wall. With her world spinning around her, it took her a moment to come back to reality. “Everything about you drives me crazy.” He put his hand on the wall near Clarke and leaned his body against his arm. “You’re so genuine and perfect.”

“Trust me, I am _far_ from perfect.” She chuckled.

However, Finn’s face began getting closer and closer to Clarke’s. “What are you doing?” Clarke tried to face the other way, her hands moving up to his chest to push him away. But, even with all of her strength, Finn was too strong for her to move. His other hand had reached to her chin, gripping it tightly and making her face him. Oh god, she knew she was drunk but she knew wasn’t imagining this. Finn was trying to kiss her. Scared thoughts began screaming in her head, bracing herself for what would truly break her friend’s heart.

“Ahhh, there you are honey!” a deep voice interrupted Finn’s movement, both of them looking to the side to see who was speaking. Clarke had to blink a few times to fix her eyesight, seeing a tall, male figure. Was it Kyle? He must have been looking for her. Though her eyesight came back to her and her body froze, raising her eyebrows when she saw the figure to be Bellamy.

Clarke was confused and desperate for answers. Just a little while ago he was insulting her and inferring her to be some sort of boyfriend stealing whore. She couldn’t believe the sight in front of her, now concluding that someone had slipped some sort of hallucinogen into the drink Jasper gave her earlier.

“Come on, I called a cab and we can hit it back at my place. Don’t tell me you forgot.” Bellamy walked over to Finn and Clarke, Finn taking a step back as Bellamy wrapped his arm around Clarke’s shoulders. Bellamy stumbled a bit on his way there, seemingly drunk. Though, Clarke knew he had been working tonight and hadn’t even seen him drink once all those times she caught him staring at her. Why was he faking it, let alone talking to her again?

“Bellamy.” A blush immediately crept up to her cheeks, ready to ask him what the hell he was doing.

“Come on, babe.” He looked down at Clarke adoringly before looking up at Finn “Hey, do I know you?” Bellamy grinned, squinting his eyes as he looked at Finn and used his free hand to point towards him. Finn was wide eyed, looking like he had been caught in some sort of scandalous act. Not wanting to speak to the guy who had interrupted the moment he was having with Clarke, Finn looked down at Clarke with pleading eyes.

“Clarke-” Finn’s voice was smaller now, trying to reach out to her.

“Sorry, we gotta go. She’ll talk to you another time.” Bellamy poked Clarke’s cheek, holding onto her even tighter now. Without fighting Bellamy, not to mention being happy to be getting away from Finn, they began to walk down the hallway, Bellamy moving his arm away from her shoulders and holding onto her hand instead. Once again, Clarke could feel her heart race as his skin touched hers. Though, she tried not to notice it too much and blamed the alcohol.

Bellamy stood in front of Clarke now to push through the people dancing on the dance floor, until they finally reached the front doors. Once they were outside, Bellamy let go of her hand and grabbed onto her wrist instead, quickly walking to his truck. He was walking so fast that Clarke was practically being dragged as she tried to keep up with his pace. Any trace of him being drunk was completely gone now, her suspicions had been correct. He was completely sober. Once they got to Bellamy’s truck, Bellamy took out his keys and unlocked the doors.

“Stop!” Clarke used all of her strength to rip her wrist out of his hand as Bellamy was letting go. Not expecting him to have let go, Clarke began to stumble backward but Bellamy moved his right hand to her lower back, steadying her.

“Get in the truck!” he growled, opening the passenger’s door.

“Excuse me!?” Clarke spat. Was he seriously ordering her around? After everything he had said tonight at the bar earlier?

“Get in the damn truck, Clarke. Now!” he yelled, sending shivers down Clarke’s spine. The last time she saw him this angry was…that night. Scared of retaliating against someone for once, Clarke complied and got into the truck. As she began to buckle herself in, fumbling a few times at her impaired vision, she heard the door slam shut next to her. A moment later, Clarke saw Bellamy climbing into the driver’s seat, also slamming his door shut. He had the engine running in no time and began driving out of the parking lot. It looked like he was driving at a ridiculously fast pace, but Clarke wasn’t too sure with her clearly being intoxicated and paid no mind to it.

“Ugh, I am so not in the mood for your bitching.” Clarke murmured, putting a hand to her forehead which began to throb a little bit. Clarke heard Bellamy begin to chuckle darkly. She looked over at him in confusion as he soon turned his face to look at her with complete disgust.

“I’m not the idiot who got wasted to the point you were barely able to walk straight. You literally let yourself get cornered by that guy in a hallway and it didn’t seem like you were going to stop him.” His voice was lower than usual, seemingly strained.

“First off, I was going to stop him. Hell, I was trying to stop him! Everything was just happening so fast. Though, the point is that I could have handled it myself! You didn’t have to swoop in and save the day like the dark knight you try to be.”

“Dark Knight? I’m the one that saved your ass! Again!” he smiled sardonically, laughing like a madman. Clarke only felt more enraged.

“You’re also the guy that yelled at me for trying to help out a girl! Whether she was your sister or not, I still would have done it! I don’t know what the hell you mean by _‘charity project’_ ,” she used her fingers to make quotations marks at the last words “but honestly I could give a damn less about whatever you meant.” Clarke stared at Bellamy, who now kept his eyes on the road with furrowed eyebrows and a clenched jaw that she seemed to begin to be accustomed to. For the next few moments, he said nothing and continued driving.

“Seriously, just drive me home, Bellamy! Don’t worry, I will try to avoid you at all costs! You’ll never hear or see from me again!”

“Will you just shut the hell up for a minute!?” Bellamy shouted, getting Clarke’s full attention.

“Look, I’m sorry about yelling at you for the Octavia thing. I just don’t like it when people get involved in our personal lives. Our lives are already fucked up enough. I rather not drag you into it. However, you acted like a senseless, spoiled brat back there!” Clarke scoffed, only making Bellamy more infuriated.

He turned his head towards her as his words got even louder. “And earlier today! Atom could have hurt you if it wasn’t for my little sister saving your ass! Did you really think talking it through with him like a diplomat would have worked? The answer is _no,_ Clarke!” Clarke wanted to ignore him but was unable to and continued to listen to his rant.

“He was going to hurt you! Then there is tonight where you decided to get wasted and walk around without a care in the god damn world! Do you know how easily a guy could have taken advantage of you!? That tall blonde guy you were dancing with sure seemed to want to do more than dance with you, with you egging him on!” His voice was bitter.

“Are you kidding me? We were dancing. It was hardly like I was grinding against him!” Now Bellamy scoffed. “Besides, my friends were there! They wouldn’t have allowed anything to happen.” Clarke tried to counter, which only made Bellamy laugh.

“Who were also wasted, if not more than you were. I’m sorry but that little bitch Finn doesn’t seem like the guy who would protect you. I mean, he knew you were drunk and tried to take advantage of you by following you into the hallway!”

“I can make my own decisions and take care of myself, Bellamy.” He shook his head in disbelief. He wondered how such a smart girl could be a complete dumbass at the same time. Though, what she said next completely blew his mind.

“Besides, I’ve already been attacked once. The odds are that I won’t be attacked again. At least, according to statistics.” She shrugged. The truck immediately came to a stop, Clarke noting the red light.

“Are you a fucking idiot!?” Bellamy screamed at Clarke, making her flinch. His eyes were throwing daggers at her. “For fuck's sake, Clarke! Think about what you are saying!”

“Why don’t you think about what you’re saying?” It was all Clarke could manage to say back at Bellamy, her head feeling more dizzy and tired. Even she knew that was a horrible comeback.

“Why is nothing easy with you?” Bellamy’s voice was lowered in volume now, however still hostile.

“Ugh, just drive me home, Bellamy.” Clarke whined, kicking her legs a couple of times in retaliation.

“No way in hell _._ You are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow and I doubt you’ve ever gotten this drunk before. You’re an absolute light weight.”

“So what if it was my first time getting lit?” Bellamy let out an honest chuckle hearing the slang term coming from the girl’s lips. No doubt would she not say that if she were sober. “Just drive me home. You already know where I live.”

“You could have alcohol poisoning for all I know and will need medical attention. Suck it up, _Princess._ You are coming home with me for the night. It’s what you get for making a complete ass of yourself!”

“Ha! Coming from the king of asses himself!” Bellamy let out a low growl, Clarke deciding to shut her mouth for the time being, happy she at least got the last word and also noting he didn't protest against it. Besides, there was no use fighting with Bellamy. She wondered if there ever was a time it was worth attempting to?

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the car ride to Bellamy’s apartment was silent. He didn’t turn the radio on or make any noises to stop it, but neither did Clarke. She laid her head against the window, thinking about if her friends noticed her absence. She wondered what Finn would tell them about what had happened. He obviously would leave out the part where he basically claimed his love to her and tried to kiss her, but would he mention the Bellamy hook up part? If so, Raven and Jasper might cheer her on for having a sexual escapade for once in her life, but Monty, Finn, and perhaps Harper would probably think less of her.

All the confidence and pride she had at the party was beginning to fall flat and die in the pit of her stomach, being replaced with humiliation and worries. She worried what some of her friends would think of her, or perhaps other students. Was she going to be considered Arkadia’s slut? Even the potential nickname for her made her cringe, Clarke put a hand up to her head.

After what seemed like forever to Clarke, the car stopped and Bellamy took the keys out, quick to get out of his car and slam the door once again. Clarke rolled her eyes at his immature actions. Soon, she felt the chilly night air hit her dreadfully warm body as Bellamy opened her door. As Clarke began getting out of the truck, her legs began to wobble this time and she was quick to lose her balance.

“Fucking figures.” Bellamy mumbled, quick to scoop up Clarke into his arms before she could fall into the pavement, holding her bridal style.

“I-I can walk!” Clarke tried to protest with a strong blush on her face. She knew damn well she couldn’t even stand up straight without falling over, but failing to walk and falling over was better than the humiliation of this in Clarke’s eyes. Bellamy ignored her as he began walking to his apartment. Starting to feel a bit sick as everything around her began to move so quickly, she closed her eyes, laying her head against his rock hard chest. She could hear his strong heartbeat, which began to relax her and make her want to completely give in to Bellamy’s hold on her. Before she knew it, she let her body fall limply into his arms. Maybe it wasn’t so bad having him carry her.

He walked up a couple of flights of stairs with no problems and arrived at his apartment door in no time. Somehow having no problem holding Clarke at the same time, he unlocked both locks and entered the apartment, also managing to lock the doors behind him and shove his keys into his pocket.

It wasn’t long until she heard another door close. Opening her eyes, she looked at the barely lit up surroundings and in no time recognized where she was.

“Oh look, we are in your room again. What a pity this must be for you.” She mumbled. Bellamy rolled his eyes. Before Clarke could make another snarky comment, she felt herself being thrown into the air, the back of her body bouncing a bit on something soft. She looked to her side, not bothering trying to sit up, and saw she was on his bed.

“Shut up and lay down.” Bellamy grumbled, walking away from Clarke and taking off his leather jacket, hanging it up in his closet. He then walked over to one of his dressers and pulled out a black shirt, wanting to offer it to Clarke figuring that her dress wouldn't be too comfortable to sleep in. He would offer her some sort of shorts or pants to wear, but nothing he owned would fit around her small frame. Besides, he figured she would only be sleeping in his bed with the blankets covering up any exposed skin. Though, as he turned around he saw Clarke sitting up on his bed and trying to unzip her dress. It took her a few tries, but she managed to get to the zipper. Bellamy began to panic.

“Wait, why are you unzipping your dress!?”

Clarke began to chuckle, shaking her head in the process. “Well I told you somebody was going to get lucky tonight, so I guess it’ll be you!”

“Oh my god, Clarke!” he threw the shirt to the right side of Clarke, putting his hands in his hair, not sure what to do at the young woman undressing in front of him. She stopped for a moment, glaring at him with a deadly smile.

“What!? You think I'm a whore, so why act so surprised? Oh, do you have a girlfriend? That’ll make it even better! Come on! Use me and get it over with!” she tried to unzip her dress again, having more ease this time. Bellamy bolted to Clarke, grabbing her arms and yanking them in front of her.

“Stop it Clarke!” he said, sighing with relief that the dress remained barely unzipped and still kept her breasts covered. The thought of her half naked brought a blush to his face, but he was pretty sure his face was already red from anger so to his luck it would go unnoticed. Then there was the tightening pain around his groin, rubbing roughly against the stiff fabric of his slacks.

“What, am I too ugly for you?” Clarke laughed horribly, shaking her head and looking away from Bellamy, trying her best to hide her pain.

“Trust me, it’s definitely not that Clarke.” Bellamy spoke, trying to get the image of a naked Clarke underneath him out of his head. He could so easily take advantage of her at this moment, his body pleading him to do so. He could feel himself begin to harden between his legs, but he knew he would never be able to do that to Clarke. She was too pure in his eyes, and something else he couldn't quite define.

“Then what is it!?” She whipped her face back at him, her eyebrows furrowed and her rage clear now, tears beginning to fill around her eyes. Bellamy instantly noticed how broken the girl in front of him was and sighed, feeling bad and knowing this was all his fault. He kneeled down in front of the tiny girl before him whose face had silent tears falling from her eyes. Bellamy felt his heart clench at the sight.

“I take back what I said. All of it.” Bellamy’s voice was now almost as soft as a whisper, taking Clarke by surprise. She kept her eyes on him, Bellamy letting out a sigh. He kept his hands on her wrists, loosening his hold immensely. He slowly moved them down to cover her hands. She could feel their tough surface scratch against her skin.

“I was an ass, to say the least. I was so angry about how careless and senseless you were acting. You put yourself in dangerous situations without thinking first and it frustrates me. I took out all of my anger out on you, instead of talking to you maturely about how stupid you were being, and that was uncalled for and I am sorry. You are not a whore or anything like what I implied earlier. I am well aware you are none of those things and you should be too. I am sorry, Clarke. Please, forgive me.”

Before she could say a word, he let go of her hands and stood up in front of her, moving to sit on the bed next to her. She could feel his warm hands touch the bare skin of her back, feeling electricity spark at the touch, having to suppress a moan. The waves that went through her body made her sit up a little straighter and brought a light blush to her cheeks. Soon, she heard the sound of her dress unzipping, the colder metal of the zipper disappearing its touch from her skin. Clarke then wondered if he was going to take her up on her offer? Was he going to sleep with her? He finished unzipping the dress. His fingers lingered on her skin longer than they needed to, but soon the warmth of his hands on her bare back were gone. She felt a little disappointed she didn't get to feel him explore more of her skin.

"I figured that dress wouldn't be too comfortable to sleep in, so I am letting you use one of my shirts. Don't worry, I won't look." he turned his head to face the headboard of his bed. Clarke smiled to herself, flattered at how Bellamy considered her comfort. Standing up, she turned around and let the dress slide off of her body. Though, she did curse herself to not wearing a bra underneath her dress. Trying to ignore the fact her breasts might be exposed to Bellamy in a little more detail, she grabbed the black shirt he had thrown next to her and put it on. It was like the other shirt he had given her to wear. Even if she was wearing shorts, it would appear she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Sitting down on the bed next to Bellamy, slipping her sparkly stilettos off, she sighed.

“Fine. I accept your apology.” Clarke said with the most dignified voice she could conjure up, nodding to herself and moving her eyes to look down at the hardwood floor. She knew all of this wasn’t entirely his fault. She should have been more careful with Atom and shouldn’t have let herself just self-destruct at the bar. Now, she began to realize how thoughtless she had been, putting herself in danger multiple times.

“I’m also sorry too. I’ll try to be more careful from now on. It was stupid of me to intervene by myself when it came to Atom and I really was making an ass of myself at the bar. Thank you again for getting me out of trouble.” Clarke responded, surprising Bellamy. She noticed him stiffen up for a couple of moments, but before she knew it he was back to normal a second later.

“I forgot how comfy your bed was.” Clarke tried to make some sort of light conversation between them. Bellamy turned his head and looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Was she seriously trying to make conversation about his bed? Clarke sighed, seeing he wasn’t in the mood for her attempt at small talk. Lazily, Clarke got on her hands and knees on the bed and climbed towards the pillows, Bellamy looking down at the floor as she did so. She began to pull the sheets and blankets over her body, laying on her side and facing away from Bellamy.

“Try and get some sleep.” Bellamy mumbled, getting off the bed and walking over to his dresser to plug his phone into its charger.

“Like that’ll be possible.” She remarked, a dark chuckle being released from her lips.

“What do you mean?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow, a bit of curiosity peaking in him. What could possibly be keeping her from sleeping, especially considering how exhausted she appeared now?

“With all the nightmares that I get.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. Of course, the _Princess_ had nightmares. How classic, he figured, thinking about her being scared of monsters and witches and ghosts chasing her in her sleep. Bellamy rolled his eyes.

“Do you need to call your parents to lull you to sleep?” he mocked her, looking over at Clarke who was no longer facing him, her body motionless and her head resting on a pillow with the bed’s sheets and blankets covering most of her body.

Instead of returning with a snide comment, Clarke decided to speak honestly. “Can’t. My Mom is a bitch and is in some random European country helping do medical stuff. Haven’t really spoken to her in years.”

“Then call your Dad.” He remarked, beginning to walk over to the bed.

“Can’t. He’s dead.” Bellamy stopped half way, feeling his heart sink. He gave her a moment to take it back, hoping for her to say she meant it figuratively, but she didn’t. Instead, she stayed silent. Bellamy put a hand to his hair and gripped it tightly, realizing the extra hell he had brought back to this girl. Slowly, he began walking towards the bed again and dropped his arms to his sides.

“I’m so sorry, again, that was uncalled for-”

“It’s fine. Murdered in front of me four years ago. Gotta live with it every day. Words don’t change a thing. Don’t be sorry. It isn’t your fault.” She tried to act nonchalant about it, but Bellamy managed to hear the bit of pain in her words. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed Clarke was on, putting his arms behind him to lean back on. He looked over his shoulder at the back of Clarke’s head, her long blonde hair flowing around her. This girl literally did nothing to hurt him. Why did she make him so frustrated and out of control? When it came to her, he would lose his cool in seconds and the worst would sometimes come out from inside him. To make things worse, he always felt she needed to be protected by him. Even more than his sister needed to be at times.

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Bellamy spoke. Clarke remained silent, not even moving the slightest. Bellamy put his elbows on his thighs and rested his face in his hands. “You were right, about me. I really am a complete ass.” Clarke could hear the self-loathing in his voice, making her heart ache.

“Well, some of the time you are. Other times you can be sweet and caring. I prefer that Bellamy. The _real_  Bellamy Blake.” She responded truthfully, smiling lightly to herself at the memories of Bellamy being kind to her. However, her thoughts were interrupted as he climbed on top of the bed next to her.

“What are you doing?” Clarke rolled onto her back and looked at the sight of Bellamy climbing into bed next to her, kicking his shoes off.

“I have to watch over you to make sure you don’t die.” He said casually, sitting up against the headboard and crossing his legs, placing his hands lazily behind his head.

“As you've seen, I'm pretty good with alcohol so I should be fine.” Clarke responded, Bellamy’s eyes landing on her again. She smiled softly, Bellamy returning the gesture.

“Go to sleep.” He ordered gently. Clarke nodded, rolling back onto her side so she wasn’t facing him. Clarke saw him turn off the lamp next to him, leaving the room in complete darkness.

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, by the way. You really aren’t a bad person, no matter what you may think about yourself.”

“Neither are you.” Bellamy responded, a small smile gracing his lips. He kept his eyes on Clarke, slowly watching her fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't my best chapter by any means. To be honest, this chapter was really hard to write without making Clarke and Bellamy seem to accept their feelings for each other, amongst other things I can't quite explain yet without giving up some of the story plots. I will work very hard next chapter to make it more interesting.
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't worry - the story certainly gets better from here and we are almost at a certain breaking point ;). Trust me, keeping them apart is killing me and I need to hook these two up in this story VERY soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke started to blink, beginning to wake up, however, decided to keep her eyes closed, not wanting to get up quite yet. She felt too comfortable, her body feeling so warm and secure. She honestly couldn’t remember a time she ever felt this wonderful waking up, even comparing this to those times where she claimed she was too comfortable to wake up in the early hours before class started in grade school. Her body was on its right side, the blanket snuggled tightly under her left arm as her legs were bent but sprawled out in front of her. Clarke moved her legs around a little bit, but noticed they weren’t laying on the solid, soft mattress and sheets the bed provided. She moved her legs again, feeling skin and hair in its place.

Beginning to panic, she opened her eyes and saw her head nuzzled between Bellamy’s chest and neck, her body sprawled out around him. Her left arm was on his stomach, holding him securely as her legs wrapped around his. Not remembering to have fallen asleep like this, she tried to remember last night. Though, as she did, a pounding headache began to punish her for her actions. She then remembered everything about last night. Clarke remembered going to the Dropship, getting into a fight with Bellamy, dancing with Jasper and then some model-like guy, Finn trying to claim his love and kiss her, and Bellamy getting her out of there. Of course, another encounter with Bellamy naturally would ensue with more fighting which only ceased right before she had fallen asleep. Her head began to ache more at the memory of some of the stupid things she had said and done.

Slowly, she began to pull her head up and looked over at Bellamy, whose eyes were closed and head was uncomfortably laying on a pillow and the headboard. One thing Clarke was grateful for was being able to remember what happened last night, even remembering up to referring to Bellamy as to not being a bad guy. She knew this wasn’t the way she formally had fallen asleep, remembering she had faced opposite of him. Oh god, she must have moved around while she slept. Was Bellamy awake or was he even aware of their current position? Clarke’s face held a deep blush as all the possible thoughts of what could have happened last night flashed through her head.

Next, as she was lifting her left arm from Bellamy’s stomach, Bellamy began to stir. Quickly whipping her hand away now, Bellamy began to look around him, taking in his surroundings. Worry began to flood through Clarke, wondering what he would think of this. Would he think she did this on purpose? Or maybe he would think she started getting close to him now?

“Good morning there, _Princess._ ” Bellamy’s eyes now barely open, his voice calm. How the hell could he be so calm with the sight of her practically clinging to him in her sleep, Clarke wondered.

“Hey…” she said, pulling her limbs away from Bellamy’s body and began to sit up. Though, as she did, she felt a strike of pain surge through her head and was quick to put a hand on her forehead.

“Bet you feel pretty sick, don’t ya?” Bellamy remarked smugly.

“A killer headache, so yeah I would agree so.” Clarke’s voice strained.

“That’s what you get for drinking so much heavy liquor so fast.” Clarke tried to open her eyes, but the bright light that the window offered the room only made things worse and had to close her eyes shut again.

“Yeah, didn’t really care then. I wonder how my friends are doing right about now. Probably better than me since they’ve done this before…” Clarke then remembered her friends. Did they try to contact her wondering where she went? Then again, where was her phone? Bellamy had her clutch last night at the bar, so did he still have it? Clarke's eyes were wide open now as her panic began to rise. “Oh my god. Please tell me you still have my clutch?”

“I threw it in my car when I decided to get you out of there. I came back to the bar only to find you were gone. I went looking for you and found that asshole Finn trying to force himself on you.” Bellamy said with disdain. Clarke nodded, more small details of the night coming back to her, cringing at what could have happened if Bellamy hadn’t gotten to her in time. "Brought it into the kitchen when I carried you to my room last night."

“Oh, right.” Was all she could manage to say about it, Clarke letting the idea that Bellamy had planned to get her out of there before she could fully self-destruct sink in.

Her last words last night to Bellamy still held, apparently.

She kept her eyes looking down on the blankets covering her “What time is it?”

Bellamy looked over at the digital clock on his side table “A little after one. You got about a good thirteen hours of sleep.” Clarke nodded, figuring she would sleep in after how much she drank yesterday.

“You must have slept well I take it?” Clarke chipped in, figuring he must have fallen asleep around the same time as her.

“I got what I needed.” He claimed, groaning as he sat up on the bed. “You know, you’re still an idiot for what you did last night.” Naturally, he still had to harass her with her dumb decisions.

“Yeah, perhaps, but you’re still an ass for what you said to me.” Clarke shrugged.

“I guess that’s fair, since we’ve already forgiven each other. Well, for whatever saying it is worth. You want some water and aspirin?” Clarke giggled, making Bellamy raise an eyebrow wondering if she still was drunk. He had noticed how much she laughed when she was drunk last night, finding practically anything could make her giddy with joy.

“Maybe some codeine along with it, please?” Bellamy chuckled at her sober comment and stood up, the bed raising up as it rid of his weight. Clarke began massaging the temples of her forehead, looking up at Bellamy again.

“Coming right up, _Princess._ ” Bellamy smirked, walking up to his dresser and taking his phone out of the charger, holding it tightly in his hand.

“Even when you see I’m sick, you still have the guts to harass me with that nickname?” Clarke mentioned.

“Can’t help it. It’s your name after all. It suits you perfectly.” He grinned, tilting his head to the side condescendingly.

Clarke groaned. “Whatever.” She let her upper body flop back down onto the bed, letting her body crash into the soft bed and her head land on top of the fluffy pillows. She stared up at the white ceiling, a small smile on her face. To be honest, Clarke was beginning to adjust to her new name that kept slipping from Bellamy’s lips, finding it more endearing now than insulting. Not only did Bellamy save her life once, but twice. The second time he saved her from potential disaster, humiliation, and regrets. She figured that included her life, but then remembered how much she had to drink and knew how possible it was she could have needed medical attention with her body not being able to handle liquor whatsoever.

“Here ya go.” Bellamy walked over to her side of the bed, one hand holding a glass of water and the other two white pills. Clarke hadn’t even realized he left the room, being so lost in her thoughts. Clarke graciously took each of the things from Bellamy’s hands, placing the pills on her tongue and bringing the cool glass to her lips. Before she was able to swallow the pills down with the water, Bellamy spoke up again.

“Try not to drink the water all at once, no matter how thirsty you are. It’ll only make things worse.” Clarke nodded, figuring that made sense. She did as she was told and took a few small sips, holding the glass in both of her hands now.

“Thanks.” Bellamy sat down on the side of the bed, looking back at Clarke with a snobbish smile being held to his lips.

“So, that was your first time ever getting drunk? Well, I gotta say, you sure did one hell of a job making it your first.” Even Clarke had to laugh at his comment, knowing it to be true. She thought most people would have handled it better by at least drinking at a much slower rate and having some sort of solid way of getting home and being watched over. Nope, instead, Clarke had rushed into it because of the fury Bellamy had set aflame inside her.

“I’d only drink maybe one wine cooler here and there a couple of times in my life. So last night was a whole new experience for me.” She shook her head, putting one hand to her face in humiliation.

“I can tell.” He chuckled, taking the glass of water out of her hands and putting it on a nearby dresser. He then fixed his upper body so more of it was facing Clarke’s and placed his right hand to Clarke’s forehead, making Clarke draw back at his actions.

“What are you doing?” she asked, trying to sound calm but failing to do so.

“Relax, _Princess,_ I am only checking your temperature.” Clarke relaxed and let his hand continue to lay on her forehead, closing her eyes at the comforting feeling of being taken care of. “It doesn’t seem to be much warmer than I expected, so I should keep you here a little longer just in case. If you do as I say, you’ll be all right.” He put his hand back to his side. Clarke studied Bellamy’s face again, his distracting constellations of freckles covering his bronze skin only drawing her in. His dark curls were a little messy and eyes were ever so enthralling. Though, as much as she wanted to notice more of his beautiful features, she brought herself back to reality and hoped he didn’t notice her gaze lingering on him a little longer than it probably should have.

“What, were you ready to throw me out the door with a water bottle and say: ‘Good Luck!’?” Clarke joked. Bellamy chuckled, his dark eyes ever so bright with emotion.

“If it were anyone else, perhaps.” He said, a small but genuine smirk making its way on his face.

“Aren’t you a compassionate person?” Clarke threw at him.

“Aren’t you an experienced drinker?” Bellamy retorted.

“Oh, shut up!” Clarke playfully whacked Bellamy on the arm, hearing his deep laugh which only made her both elated and upset at the same time. Sitting up a little more, she grabbed the pillow underneath her and whacked him in the face with it repeatedly. Clarke started to laugh as he put his arms up to protect his face, Clarke still smashing the pillow’s soft surface into him. “You are such an ass!” she shouted, accompanied by her giggling.

Bellamy got onto the bed, sitting in front of Clarke, and began reaching for the pillow that he had been laying on earlier, a boyish smile ridden across his face. She noticed how much younger he appeared now. Though, as he stretched his arm towards the free pillow, Clarke began hitting his face much faster and harder, not wanting him to have the same ammo she had. No, she refused to let him win this fight.

“I swear to god, Clarke.” He laughed, getting a hold of the pillow she held as it made contact with his face. He used both hands to hold it tightly as Clarke tried to push it more into his face, a wide grin spread onto her face. Though, before she knew it, the pillow was ripped from her hands and thrown to the ground. Bellamy instantly had his hands on her wrists and was pinning her to the bed, his body on top of hers and his face only inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, making her body tingle in reaction.

Slowly, her lively expression turned to that of pure surprise, her mouth agape. She stared into his serious eyes, which only stared back at her. His cheerful expression had also faded. She couldn’t read any emotion on his face, only making her wonder what he was thinking. A blush began to make its way to her cheeks. Convinced that he had noticed it, Bellamy slowly let go of her wrists and began shuffling his way off the bed and onto the floor again.

“I’m going to get you something light to eat. It should be done in a bit.” Bellamy said with his back to her. He was quick to make his way out of the room, leaving Clarke confused with the quick changes in his mood.

“Okay.” Clarke briefly responded, her words only audible to herself.

 

* * *

 

After ten minutes, Clarke started feeling bored and got up, trying to make the bed look as nice and fresh as possible. Once she felt satisfied with her work, she walked around the room for a little bit, testing her strength. To her luck, she wasn’t tipsy at all and still had her balance without a single problem. Clarke took a mental note to brag to Raven how she at least could handle a hangover pretty damn well. The headache she once had was quickly fading now, her body feeling back to normal.

Feeling particularly pleasant, Clarke made her way through the hallway and into the kitchen where Bellamy was holding a plate of cut up slices of what looked to be from a couple of bananas and was currently adding in a couple of pieces of plain toast next to it. Once he looked up, he looked wide eyed at Clarke, who in return looked down and realized she was still only wearing Bellamy’s large black shirt. Nothing was exposed, however, so she shrugged it off and tried to appear natural about it – even though a light blush did come to her cheeks.

“Bananas and toast?” she asked, curious about his choice in food. Though, she reminded herself she wasn’t too familiar at all with the proper food for a hangover.

“Well, it some of the things that I find help and I wasn’t too sure of what your taste in food was so I kept it plain in hopes you would find it edible.” Bellamy seemed to relax as Clarke didn’t seem to mind much about her appearance. Again, it wasn’t like she was fully exposed towards him. A woman was much more exposed wearing a bikini than a large shirt Clarke tried to reason. “Where would you like to eat?”

“Anywhere is fine.” She shrugged, looking at the island. “How about here?” she asked. Bellamy nodded and placed the plate onto the island next to him, pulling out the stool for Clarke to sit on. Clarke walked over and sat down, Bellamy not moving from where he stood until she did so. He then made his way across from her around the island and sat on another stool.

“Okay, talk to me.” Clarke spoke up, using the fork on the plate to place a sliced piece of banana into her mouth.

“Huh?” Bellamy raised his eyebrows, a slightly annoyed and surprised expression on his face.

“Well, usually when people eat they strike up a conversation to make things less awkward and-”

“Okay, I gotcha. Stop being a smartass.” Bellamy put up his hands in surrender for a moment, earning a smirk from Clarke. “Tell me more about yourself. What is your major?”

“Actually, that is still to be determined.” Clarke took another bite of a banana.

“You’re in your second year and still don’t know what the hell you want to do with your life?”

“Nope. Not a clue. Mom wants me to be a renowned doctor of some sort. I don’t know if that’s the right path for me, though. What’s Octavia’s major?”

“Actually, she’s not too sure what she wants to do either.”

“Okay. Your’s?” Clarke noticed Bellamy’s eyes leave her and go back to the island.

“Didn’t go to college.” He said shyly.

“Oh, okay.” Clarke tried to keep the conversation happy and not awkward. “What jobs do you work then?”

“I am a bartender at the Dropship and am also security at the hospital up north.”

“Nice! I never had a job before.”

“Of course you didn’t. You are such a _Princess._ ” His eyes were back on hers, a playful tone in his voice.

“It actually wasn’t my fault! I wanted one!” Clarke argued, taking another bite of a banana. “My mother forbid it, saying no daughter of hers was allowed to be seen mowing someone else’s lawn or waiting people to their tables at some restaurant. It wasn’t like I cared, but my proud mother sure did. Basically, school was my priority. I wasn’t involved in any sports, but I was President of the Student Council, on a debate team for a couple of years, and held some charity fundraisers on my own besides the other obligations you have when you’re president. Now, what about you? Tell me about you in high school.”

“Laid back. Did what I had to do. Never joined any clubs or anything like that. Had a small group of friends I am still close with, sort of. I got good grades, especially considering I would skip days and stay home and rarely do homework when I felt like it.”

“Ah. So, you were that ‘Too Cool for School’ kid?” Clarke commented, getting a chuckle out of Bellamy. “Did you get into any fights?”

“I guess in a way I was. Also, yes, a couple actually. For the record, though, I never started any of them. It was always some dumbass talking bad about me or my family. I couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there the moment I walked through those doors.” Clarke smiled, remembering the cheerful Bellamy she saw in his graduation picture on his dresser. “And from what I heard, you were the popular good girl?”

“I guess so, in a way. I never viewed myself as popular, but I guess I was well liked. I don’t know.” Clarke shrugged. If she had to guess, she was more on the popular side. I mean, she did get elected into student council four years in a row. Though, she was never like the girls everyone talked about at her school who had the most fashionable clothing and ridiculous party lives, a dramatic story to be told at least once a month about them. She considered her life to be pretty basic back then. She stuck close to her best friend Wells and managed to survive high school. “Okay, next question. Worst sober moment?”

“What kind of question is that?” Bellamy inquired.

“Well, I can’t really can’t compare besides last night for the most stupid drunk moment, so we have to go with sober. It has to be funny though and around the time you were in high school! Nothing depressing!” she stressed her last words.

“Okay…um probably when I got caught doing a couple of kids homework for money. I thought my friend Miller was behind me, so I started going on about what great money I was getting from such dumb kids who were too lazy to do their own damn work. I turned around and saw the principal giving me the most shocked and disgusted look I had ever seen him give anyone. Needless to say, I got Saturday detention and had to clean hallways for six hours.”

“Wow. You are such a rebel! Bellamy Blake, the _Rebel King._ ” Clarke giggled, Bellamy rolling his eyes and putting a hand to his heart, pretending to take her words as admirable compliments.

“What about you, _Princess?_ ”

“I’d probably have to go for when, in senior year, I tried to put tons of fake votes into the box where you voted for Prom King. I wanted it to be my best friend, Wells, since he never liked too much attention on him. It was to get back at him for something stupid he did. Anyway, I took the box off a table in the hallway in-between classes and brought it to my locker, putting every fake vote I made in one at a time." Bellamy began to laugh, bringing a bigger smile to Clarke's face. "Seriously! I put a lot of effort into making sure each piece of paper had completely different handwriting. Though, I totally got caught at my locker by the school nurse and was reprimanded with a one day in school suspension.”

“Well, that figures. Not much of a surprise.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, making Clarke cross her arms.

“Hey! At least I tried! Wells so deserved it!”

“And you failed miserably.”

“Just like you did with your stupid business! You’re no one to talk!”

“Says the five-foot girl in front of me.” Bellamy looked Clarke up and down, a soft pink visible on her cheeks.

“I am actually five-foot four thank you very much!” Clarke took a bite of her toast, having eaten all of the banana slices now.

“Doubt it.”

“I’m not lying! Sorry I am not some giant muscle man like you!” Bellamy looked at her oddly, before getting off of his stool.

“Stand up.” He ordered.

“What?” Clarke put her toast on the place, brushing any crumbs off her hands to land onto the plate.

“You heard me.” He walked over to the window. “Stand up and come over here, now.” Clarke got up and walked over to Bellamy, standing a couple of inches away from him with her hands crossed.

“Okay, now what?” Bellamy put a hand on top of Clarke’s head and dragged it straight across towards him, stopping to his upper lip. That's where her height ended in comparison to Bellamy's. “And?” she asked, annoyed with him shoving her rather short height in her face.

“You might be that height, but I suspect shorter.”

“How tall are you, oh mighty Blake?” she retorted, looking him up and down.

“Five feet and ten or eleven inches.”

Clarke began to pat him on the shoulder, getting a questioning glare from Bellamy in response. “Not even six feet tall. Aww, it’s okay. Not everyone can be perfect.” Her voice dripping with pity. Bellamy let out a huff, putting his hands on his hips.

“Really? Coming from the tiny girl in front of me?” He looked her up and down, Clarke suppressing a slight blush.

“Okay, you’ve got me there. But I’m fast.” She retorted.

“Oh really?” He took a step closer to Clarke, her now realizing how close they really were. A shiver went down her spine at how close he was as she could feel warmth radiate off of him once again. Her body wanted to cling to him, but her mind luckily had the upper hand.

“Yep! Always been told that. Quick on my feet.” She said with a quick nod, proud of her words. All of a sudden, Bellamy took a couple of steps back. “What are you doing?”

“If you’re so fast, then try and get away from me. I’ll give you a head start…starting now.” Clarke stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not.

“Bellamy! Come on, that is so not fair! I barely know the territory and – oh my god!” Before she knew it, he was coming after her. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, she quickly ran away and made it to the island, Bellamy across from her on the other side. She moved a little to the right, Bellamy quick to follow her moves. Not knowing where else to go, she tried to make her way to the hallway, hoping to lock him out of his bedroom, but was grabbed by her waist and pushed up into the air, her legs kicking around.

“Not fair! I don’t even know the terrain well!” She whined, laughing aloud.

“You shouldn’t have to know it, oh almighty _Brave Princess._ ” He responded, dropping her feet gently back onto the floor. She turned around, poking him in the chest. His arms were crossed with a proud smirk on his face. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of him.

“This definitely doesn’t count! I’m still sick from a hangover technically.” She fought back, trying not to give Bellamy any satisfaction. He already was arrogant enough.

“You seem pretty fine to me, surprisingly, and you’ve been here once before. Therefore, you're wrong.” Clarke rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. As she began to walk away back to her stool, Bellamy grabbed her right arm and pulled her back to him. Once her back was to him he whipped around to face her and pushed her further back into the wall. The lower part of his arms, from his elbows to his hands, were on the wall on either side of Clarke's head with his tall body towering over her. Clarke’s eyes were wide, trying to absorb everything that just happened.

“Looks like the _Rebel King_ has caught the _Brave Princess._ ” His deep voice whispered, Bellamy still smirking. Clarke looked at him, his pupils blown and any trace of dark brown seemingly gone. His eyes looked down at her lips before returning back to her gaze. Before Clarke could come up with some smart remark, his face started to inch closer towards hers. She could feel her heart race as he got closer, her eyes slowly closing as he drew in towards hers.

Right before she could feel his lips press into hers, she heard a familiar ringtone begin to chime in the air. It didn’t take long for Clarke to realize it was coming from her phone. Hitching her breath, Bellamy then stopped where he was, closing his eyes tightly. Clarke just stared at him, not quite sure what to do. Though, Bellamy then moved to the side so Clarke could get to her phone.

She looked at the counter, hearing the sound come from there. Finding her black clutch laying sideways, she opened it up and grabbed out her phone. She looked at the picture and name that popped up.

_Finn Collins._

“Who is it?” Bellamy asked, his voice holding a hint of aggravation.

“No one. It’s all good.” She pressed the off button on her phone, stopping the ringtone from repeating.

“If it’s one of your friends, you should pick up. They’re probably wondering where you are and how you’re doing.” Bellamy tried to reason, his voice gruff. Clarke walked up to him, her phone still in her hands, and looked up at Bellamy. She wanted to know what would have happened if her phone hadn’t gone off. Would he have kissed her? Did he like her in that way, let alone think of her in that way? She figured he only saw her as that dumb girl he saved from stupid situations.As if she was just another thing he had to deal with, but nothing more.

As if she was just another thing he had to deal with, but nothing more.

“Nah, it’s alright. They know I can-” her phone lit up again, the ringtone making its way around the apartment. She looked down at the phone and saw it was Finn again. She looked back up at Bellamy who was eyeing her phone's screen. Seeing who it was, he took a step back from Clarke.

“Don’t let me bother you with your _Prince Charming._ ” His words sliced into her once again as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

“What? Just-” Clarke tried to speak, but Bellamy raised a hand for her to stop talking as he continued walking.

“Pick up so I don’t have to hear that stupid ringtone again.” He growled, walking into his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. Clarke sighed, picking up the phone call.

“Hey, Finn.” Clarke said rather weakly, not surprised Finn was the one to interrupt something. What that something was, she wasn’t quite sure, but now she wouldn’t know because of Finn.

“Ahh, there you are! I told Raven I was going to the store but I went to your apartment instead and no one answered. I was worried something was wrong.”

“No, I’m fine, Finn. Really.” Clarke made her voice try to sound kind, trying to keep back the annoyed tone that wanted to make its way out of her mouth.

“That’s good. Can you let me in so we can talk, please?” Clarke bit her bottom lip. Of course, he thought she was home, especially by now, and wanted to talk about a possible _them._

“We aren’t going to talk about anything, Finn. I’m not even home anyway.”

“Wait, you can’t be serious. You seriously didn’t sleep with that bartender guy! Did you!?” The disbelief in Finn’s voice was quick to turn to anger.

“If I did, that isn’t any of your business! Especially considering your priority is Raven, not me!” Clarke couldn’t believe the audacity of Finn. Who the hell was he to judge her personal life? Especially considering how he was making a mess of what was his own.

“Clarke, you can’t be serious that you would be as stupid as to hook up with that guy! He is just a scummy bartender probably with no life who doesn’t-”

“Bellamy happens to be a very nice guy, _Finn!_ How dare you put him down!” Clarke’s voice only continued to escalate in volume, feeling an unknown rise in her. “He has a lot more decency and respect for me compared to you! You are a complete ass who can’t take ‘no’ for an answer because you’re not used to being told ‘no’. Oh, and if you couldn’t tell, the answer is still _no!_ Now go back to Raven like a good boyfriend and take care of her! _Goodbye!_ ”

“This isn’t over yet!” Finn fought back. “I know you have feelings for me, Clarke. You can-”

“Shut up Finn!” Clarke quickly swiped the end button on her phone’s screen. She loosely held onto her phone in her right hand as she leaned the back of her body against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. She felt exhausted with Finn, not knowing how much more of him she could take. What would it take to get him to realize what he was doing? A part of him loved Raven, there was no doubt about it. Why would he so easily be willing to break her heart, especially so recklessly? Clarke’s life only seemed to get more ambiguous in her mind.

“That sounded fun.” Bellamy’s low, husky voice took her out of her thoughts. Apparently, he found his way back into the kitchen and clearly overheard her part of the conversation.

“He’s at my damn apartment. Mind if I stay a little longer? You know, in case he stays to wait for me, thinking I'm on my way home or something.”

“I don’t care.” Bellamy shrugged, his hands in his pockets. “You made me sound like a pretty decent guy back there.”

“Well, everything I said was the truth.” Clarke looked down at the hardwood floor, not able to make eye contact with him anymore. “Thanks for letting me stay, I know I shouldn’t be asking anything from you right now but-” Bellamy’s hands were on her hips and in a quick motion he slammed her back against the wall. Clarke closed her eyes as he drew his face in closer at a bit of a quicker pace this time. Clarke closed her eyes, surprised to feel her head tilting and trying to make its way to reach Bellamy’s. Her mind had no say in this, especially as his distinct forest-like scent encaptured her.

Before any skin could touch, another ringtone went off. This time it wasn’t Clarke’s, feeling no vibration in her hand and not knowing the ringtone whatsoever. Bellamy backed away a few steps, putting a hand to his hair.

“I swear to god, I’m going to kill that guy if he found my number.” Bellamy stormed, whipping out his phone from his pocket to see who was calling. He was soon to calm down, ever so slightly that is, at whoever’s name was being displayed on his phone.

“Hello?” Bellamy spoke, frustration still evident in his voice. Though, his eyes widened after a few seconds, his free hand turning into a fist at his side. “What!? You’ve got to be kidding me! Who are you and how did you know to – you know what? Never mind. Just keep looking! Call me back if you find out anything!” He hung up his phone immediately and threw it on the island, turning around and putting his hands on the edges and leaning his body forward. Clarke could hear his heavy breathing, panic rising in her heart.

“Bellamy! Wait, Bellamy! What’s going on?” Clarke put a hand on his back, trying to get his attention. Slowly, Bellamy turned around.

“Octavia’s in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* What could be going on with Octavia!? Oh trust me, things start to get more intense from here!
> 
> Sorry the chapter is a little late. I had to do some stuff for college and there were other more personal things going on in my life I had to attend to, so I couldn't update ASAP. The chapter was originally 10,000+ words, so I split it up into two. I have a few more tweaks I want to add into the next chapter, which is already written, and I should be able to upload it in a little while!
> 
> Also, I totally acknowledge some spelling mistakes and such, but am I the only one having this weird problem of sentences or paragraphs repeating themselves when being uploaded? I copy and paste from Microsoft Word and check the spelling and grammar the best I can a couple of times, but then once I upload it I notice certain things I wrote are repeated....I don't know maybe it is me but I will keep a better eye on that.
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter, coming out very soon ;) ! Bellarke forever <3 ~!


End file.
